diferencias entre las apariencias y la realidad
by miaka yuki snape
Summary: Ariadna Bast es nieta del jefe del departamentos de aurores, Lucius se convierte en profesor de DCAO como castigo porque le encuentran objetos oscuros en un hallanamiento en su casa, sino cumple con el trabajo social deberá ir a Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban; todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo, Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no haya tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez está relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.

Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Beta Reader: Hatsuan (un millón de gracias por tu ayuda)

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la historia.

El misterio familiar por fin se me reveló, en una de esas reuniones donde todos tus parientes se reúnen, incluso ese primo tercero que ni siquiera sabías que existía. Odiaba ir, mi único consuelo era poder ver a Sirius, aunque es mucho mayor que yo, siempre me hace reír. Además también está Harry, que como somos de la misma edad, nos refugiamos juntos. Tanto Sirius como Harry no son exactamente de mi familia, pero mi abuelo y yo los queremos como si lo fueran y por eso siempre están invitados.  
Flashback  
─ Pequeña Ariadna, esta celebración va a ser muy importante para ti.─  
─ Pero siempre es lo mismo, me aburro.─  
─ Tu amiga Marisa y su familia también están invitados.─  
─ ¿Isa? ¿Por qué?─  
─ Te dije que esta reunión es especial.─  
─ Bien, de acuerdo, me arreglaré.─  
La celebración se realizó en casa de mi abuelo, yo vivo con él porque mis padres se la pasan viajando como consecuencia del trabajo de mi papá. En la celebración, Isa, Harry y yo queríamos salir corriendo antes de morirnos de aburrimiento. Pero cerca de la medianoche, mi abuelo hizo un anuncio y por un momento creí que se había vuelto loco, o peor aún, a todos los presentes se les había aflojado el tornillo.  
─ Por fin, una nueva generación de brujas y magos irán a Hogwarts.─ dijo alegremente mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban.  
Fin del flashback  
Al parecer, Isa y yo somos brujas y Harry es un mago. Sí de esos que usan sombreros puntiagudos y escobas. Mi abuelo y Sirius resultaron ser magos, igual que varios de mis primos, una de mis tías es una bruja (eso ya me lo imaginaba). Aunque mis padres son "muggles", mi abuelo se casó con una muggle y por eso mi papá no tiene magia. En la familia de Isa todos son gente no mágica y en el caso de la familia de Harry, su mamá era hija de muggles pero su papá pertenecía a una familia de magos.  
Está bien, admito que de pequeños ninguno de los tres éramos muy normales, a veces ocurrían cosas raras, pero... ¡¿magia?! No lo puedo creer.  
El primero de septiembre tenemos que ir a ese extraño colegio, por lo menos Isa y Harry vienen conmigo. El 25 de agosto mi abuelo nos llevó a Isa y a mí a comprar las cosas raras que nos exigía el colegio.  
─ Hola Isa.─  
─ Hola Ari, ¿lista para la locura?─  
─ Eso creo.─  
Entramos en un bar llamado "El caldero Chorreante", con razón los muggles no se acercan, el lugar es bastante deprimente y sombrío. Fuimos a la parte de atrás y mi abuelo con su varita golpeo tres ladrillos y la pared se movió; era la entrada al callejón Diagon.  
─ Debemos ir primero a Gringotts.─ dijo mi abuelo e Isa y yo nos miramos.  
─ ¿Grin qué?─ pregunté por las dos.  
─ El banco de los magos, Gringotts, tenemos que retirar dinero y tu amiga tiene que cambiar el suyo.─  
En la entrada del banco, un edificio enorme aunque un poco torcido, se nos acercó un hombre.  
─ Señor Bast, que placer verlo.─  
─ Señor Malfoy.─ respondió cortante mi abuelo, algo poco común en él.  
─ Veo que se encuentra bien acompañado.─ dijo el hombre mirándonos a nosotras.  
─ Mi nieta Ariadna y su amiga la señorita Marisa Jefferson.─  
A Isa y a mí, casi nos da un infarto al verlo, al lado suyo Brad Pitt era un ogro. Rubio de pelo largo y unos ojos grises impresionantes ¿qué más se puede decir? Ah sí, que vestía muy elegante, a simple vista era obvio que se trataba de una persona muy importante.  
Tomó mi mano y la besó, lo mismo hizo con mi amiga, de milagro ninguna de las dos se desmayó. Aunque las dos pensábamos lo mismo "please call 911" esto del mundo mágico comenzaba a gustarme.  
Más tarde, luego de las compras, mi amiga y yo estábamos hablando de él. Nos sentíamos como si hubiéramos conocido a una famosa estrella de cine.  
─ Ariadna ¡vamos! Pregúntale a tu abuelo.─ me susurró Isa mientras tomábamos un delicioso batido.  
─ ¡¿Estás loca?!─  
─ No seas así, es solo una pregunta.─  
─ Ok.─  
─ Abuelo.─  
─ ¿Sí?─  
─ ¿Quién era el hombre rubio que nos saludo en el banco? Parecía ser alguien muy importante.─  
─ Era Lucius Malfoy, hubiera preferido no presentárselos.─  
─ ¿Por qué?─ pregunté con curiosidad.  
─ Es una mala hierba, solo gracias a su fortuna anda libre.─  
Es raro que mi abuelo hable mal de alguien, así que mi curiosidad aumentó igual que la de mi amiga.  
─ ¿Es un criminal?─  
─ ¡¿Criminal?! Eso es poco. Es un asesino, violador y torturador. Asesinó a su propia esposa embarazada de siete meses, es un mortífago fiel al innombrable.─  
Isa y yo nos quedamos en shock. ¿Cómo alguien puede asesinar a una mujer embarazada y más aún siendo su propia esposa y su futuro hijo? Y para colmo... el innombrable, el cuco de mi infancia, él asesinó a la familia de Harry, mi abuelo siempre me contaba historias sobre ese hombre y sus seguidores. Resulta que mi abuelo no trabaja en el ministerio de defensa como yo creía, en realidad es un auror y si trabaja en el ministerio, pero de magia.  
Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Lucius Malfoy y supe sobre su pasado, la imagen de estrella de cine se desmoronó para ser reemplazada por la imagen de un horrible asesino.  
Cuatro años después, el innombrable regresó y con él los problemas.  
─ Ari, te tengo una noticia bomba.─ me dijo Isa entrando en mi casa.  
─ Tus noticias siempre me traen mala suerte.─  
─ Y esta vez no creo que sea diferente. Prepara tus maletas porque este año de seguro que tu abuelo te manda a Beauxbatons.─  
─ ¿De qué me estás hablando?─  
─ Del nuevo profe de defensa contra las artes oscuras.─  
─ ¿Cómo sabes quién será?─  
─ Mi adorado novio me lo dijo.─  
─ ¿Theodore?─  
─ Sí ¿Cuántos novios crees que tengo?─  
─ ¡Dale! ¿Quién es?─  
─ Lucius Malfoy.─  
─ ¿Qué? Pero por lo que me dijo mi abuelo, jamás ningún Malfoy ha trabajado ¿por qué trabajaría ahora?─  
─ Porque lo agarraron con las manos en la masa. Le encontraron varios objetos oscuros en un allanamiento sorpresa y el wizengamot lo sentenció a tres años en Azkaban o el mismo tiempo haciendo un trabajo social. Por eso Dumbledore lo contrató.─  
─ A mi abuelo le va a dar un infarto.─  
─ ¿Todavía está molesto?─  
─ Sí, no me perdona que no le haya dicho que el novio de mi mejor amiga es un Sly y que uno de mis mejores amigos también lo sea. Aunque el hecho de que a los Zabini nunca se los halla asociado con el cuco disminuye un poco su furia.─  
─ ¿Él esperaba que fueras toda una orgullosa Gryffindor anti-Slytherins?─  
─ Supongo que sí, que se conforme con que soy Gry, a mi no me va eso del prejuicio.─  
La llegada a Hogwarts este año fue genial. Con todo lo que tuve que discutir con mi abuelo para que no me cambiara de colegio, el castillo me pareció más hermoso que nunca.  
El anuncio del director sobre el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no fue muy bien recibido en mi mesa al igual que en la de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff. El rumor de porque había sido contratado corrió como pan caliente durante el banquete de bienvenida.  
Como no podía ser de otra manera, la primera clase del año, resultó ser DCAO y junto a los Sly. Aunque algunos son mis amigos, no todos ellos son agradables.  
Isa y yo entramos al aula, nos sentamos en la segunda fila del lado Gry. El profesor Malfoy entró al aula y comenzó a tomar lista, silencio sepulcral.  
Desde el día que lo conocí que no lo había vuelto a ver, y aunque suene imposible, ahora se veía mucho más atractivo, lástima que era uno de los malos.  
─ Señorita Bast.─ dijo Malfoy.  
─ Presente.─ respondí a media voz, me clavó esos ojos grises cuando me nombró que ocasionó que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar. Terminó de tomar lista pero tuve la extraña sensación que me miraba de vez en cuando, quizás estoy alucinando.  
─ Como sabrán la mayoría de ustedes, este año deben rendir sus timos. Para saber defenderse contra las artes oscuras, primero deben conocerlas, no se puede enfrentar algo si no se sabe que es. Durante el primer semestre estudiaremos en profundidad a las artes oscuras, y en el segundo aprenderemos a defendernos. En esta primera clase comenzaremos con unos hechizos bastante simples.─  
La cara de horror de mis compañeros Gry no debía de ser muy diferente de la mía. Realizar hechizos oscuros va contra nuestra naturaleza. Por otro lado, los Sly parecían felices por primera vez en esta clase.  
─ Colóquense en parejas y sigan mis instrucciones. El hechizo requiere concentración y fuerza de voluntad, sin la varita pronuncien "Whiteness"bien ahora practiquen el movimiento con su mano.─  
Hizo un rápido ocho en el aire o eso me pareció a mí.  
─ Este hechizo ocasiona una ceguera temporal en su oponente.─  
Está loco si cree que voy a dejar a Isa ciega por un rato.  
─ Practiquen tres veces más este movimiento sin la varita y cuando estén listos me llaman para supervisarlos.─  
─ ¿Crees que se dé cuenta si no lo llamamos?─ me preguntó Isa en voz baja.  
─ No sé, somos bastantes pero me da la impresión que ningún Gry lo va a llamar.─  
Nos pasamos media hora simulando practicar, a esta altura casi todos los Sly habían realizado el hechizo sin problemas salvo Crabbe y Goyle.  
─ ¿Acaso resultó ser un hechizo demasiado complicado para el pequeño cerebro de los Gry?─ preguntó Malfoy con malicia.  
La mirada de pocos amigos que recibió de nuestra parte pareció satisfacerlo. Comenzó a supervisarnos desde la última fila, tenía la esperanza de que sonara la campana antes de que llegue a nuestro lugar, desafortunadamente aún faltaba una hora y media. Isa y yo comenzamos a ponernos más nerviosas al ver que estaba cada vez más cerca.  
─ Señor Potter y Señor Weasley, es su turno. Demuéstrenme sus habilidades.─  
─ No voy a realizar este hechizo.─ le dijo Harry.  
─ Yo tampoco.─ agregó Ron.  
─ ES UNA ORDEN.─ Bramó Malfoy.  
─ No lo haremos.─ lo desafió Harry.  
─ Bien, como gusten, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención para ambos.─  
¡Genial! ya lo enfurecieron y ahora nos tocaba a nosotras. Con Isa nos miramos, no queríamos perder puntos y mucho menos una detención pero...  
─ Señorita Bast, veamos cómo trabaja.─ me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a Isa? Traté de hacer el movimiento sin la varita, un completo desastre, fue cualquier cosa menos un ocho.  
─ Agarre su varita.─  
Tomé mi varita y trate de hacer nuevamente el movimiento pero no dije nada.  
─ No, movimiento equivocado.─  
¡Que latoso! Como si no lo supiera.─ Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.─ le respondí.  
─ Voy a ayudarla.─ me dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mi y tomaba mi mano con la suya para enseñarme ese movimiento. Su cercanía me sorprendió, podía sentir casi todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su perfume era exquisito. Me ayudó a realizar ese maldito ocho y me susurró al oído.  
─ Ahora di...─ Su voz sonaba tan dulce que me confundió. Marisa me miraba y asintió con su cabeza para darme a entender que diga el hechizo. Lo pronuncié y mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco, me horroricé por lo que hice.  
─ No se preocupe Señorita Bast.─ me dijo el profesor al tiempo que soltaba mi mano con lo que me pareció una caricia y se alejo para realizar el contra hechizo en Isa.  
─ ¿Estás bien?─ le pregunté casi histérica.  
─ Sí, no te preocupes, fue bastante raro pero estoy bien.─ me respondió con una sonrisa, suspiré aliviada.  
─ Ahora practicaremos otro hechizo.─ anunció Malfoy.  
─ Bien, ahora te toca a ti vengarte.─ le dije a mi amiga y ella sonrió con malicia.  
El segundo hechizo consistía en hacer pequeños cortes en el oponente, "pequeños" según el profesor. Por supuesto que nosotras seguimos simulando practicar. Los Sly realizaron el maleficio rápidamente y sin problemas, Blaise y Theodore nos hacían señas de apoyo. Pero nuevamente nadie del lado Gry quería participar en la clase, ni siquiera Hermione.  
─ Sí pudiéramos usarlo a él de blanco, seguro que no tendríamos problemas.─ dijo Ron y no pude evitar reírme al imaginar la escena del señor aristócrata con su cara perfecta llena de "pequeños" cortes.  
─ Señorita Bast ¿se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia?─  
─ No, nada.─ maldición, ¿es que no le presta atención a nadie más? Los Sly también se reían pero de mí.  
─ Por favor, comparta el chiste con los demás así todos podemos reírnos.─  
─ No fue nada.─  
─ Bien, usted también recibirá detención.─  
En ese momento sonó la campana.  
─ Señor Potter, Señor Weasley y Señorita Bast deben quedarse para hablar sobre sus detenciones.─  
Harry, Ron y yo, nos acercamos al escritorio del profesor. Esperó a que todos se fueran para darnos nuestra sentencia.  
─ Señor Potter y Señor Weasley cumplirán su detención hoy a las veinte. Señorita Bast, usted la cumplirá en este momento.─  
Los chicos y yo nos miramos, ¿Por qué demonios yo tengo una detención a parte?  
─ Profesor, ahora tengo clases de herbologia.─  
─ Debió pensarlo antes de alborotarse en mi clase.─  
─ ¿Por qué no puede cumplirla con nosotros?─ preguntó Ron.  
─ Señor Weasley eso no es asunto suyo. Soy el profesor y decido cuando se cumplen los castigos. Usted y el Señor Potter pueden retirarse.─  
Los chicos me miraron algo reticentes a dejarme sola con este sujeto. Cuando se fueron comencé a sentirme incómoda por la mirada tan penetrante del profesor.  
─ ¿Y ahora que haré con usted?─ preguntó en voz alta, mirándome de arriba abajo, ocasionando que me sonrojara y él se rió. ¡Qué odioso!  
─ ¿Cómo anda su abuelo?─  
─ Bien.─ le respondí.  
─ Supongo que ya le ha advertido sobre mí.─  
¿Qué podría responder? Oh sí, me dijo que es un maldito mortífago, violador, torturador, hijo de una mala entraña y un largoooo etcétera.  
─ ¿Y bien?─ me apremió.  
Nunca he sido buena para mentir así que... ─ Sí, me habló de usted.─ al parecer mi respuesta lo descolocó, solo me miró por unos instantes y luego...  
─ ¿Qué le ha contado?─  
─ ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?─  
─ Yo pregunté primero.─  
─ Solo me dijo que usted es... un mortífago.─  
─ ¿No le dijo nada más?─  
─ No.─ le respondí, no quería seguir hablando sobre eso.  
─ Supongo que su concepto de mí debe ser algo así como... es un asqueroso asesino.─  
No sabía qué decirle, su mirada era extraña, me pregunto en qué pensará.  
─ ¿No va a responderme?─  
─ Yo no lo conozco como para opinar sobre usted. Mi abuelo puede pensar lo que quiera y eso no significa que yo vaya a compartir sus ideas.─ le respondí sinceramente. Otra vez Malfoy parecía desconcertado.  
─ Es usted muy diferente de cómo la imaginaba.─  
¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?  
─ Noté que tuvo problemas en la clase de hoy.─  
¡Oiga! No fui la única. ─ Sí, nunca he realizado maleficios.─  
Se rió nuevamente.─ Entonces tendrá que practicar más que los demás. Ensayaremos lo visto, muéstreme el primero.─  
¡Cielos! Esto es una tortura. Traté de realizar el maldito ocho y otro desastre. Él volvió a reírse, a estas alturas tenía ganas de darle un golpe y borrarle esa sonrisa.  
─ Usted sí que tiene serios problemas, inconscientemente se boicotea.─  
Me lo quede mirando.  
─ Supongo que su abuelo le ha advertido en contra de las artes oscuras y le prohibió su uso, por lo que su inconsciente trata de evitar que realice el hechizo.─  
No le respondí, solo asentí─. Este año tiene que rendir sus timos ¿Cómo piensa aprobar DCAO sino puede realizar el más básico de los hechizos?─  
Buena pregunta.─ No sé, trataré de esforzarme más.─  
─ No podrá hacerlo usted sola, a partir de ahora le daré clases particulares tres veces por semana, los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las veinte, en mi oficina. No quiero que su abuelo me culpe si desaprueba mi asignatura.─  
─ Profesor yo no...─  
─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene otra actividad a esa hora? Le cambiaré los días.─  
─ No es eso... mi abuelo no querrá que...─  
─ ¿Qué esté sola en una habitación conmigo?─  
Bingo, dio en el clavo.─ Sí.─ Respondí tímidamente, el pareció entristecerse.  
─ No se preocupe, hablaré con él, así no tendrá problemas.─  
─ No creo que sea una buena idea.─  
─ Supongo que su abuelo le ha dicho mucho más sobre mí, de lo que usted me ha reconocido.─  
No sabía que decirle.  
─ Le puedo asegurar que no todo lo que dicen es cierto. Le propongo algo, usted viene a las clases extras sin decirle nada a su abuelo y yo realizaré la promesa inquebrantable para asegurarle que no le haré daño mientras se encuentre conmigo ¿qué opina?─  
¿La promesa inquebrantable? Se supone que si no la cumple se muere.─ Está bien, acepto pero no es necesario que realice esa promesa.─ él sonrió.  
─ Entonces solo le daré mi palabra de que nunca voy a lastimarla. Será mejor que continuemos con la práctica.  
Traté nuevamente de realizar el ocho pero...  
─ Incorrecto, debe abrir un poco más el movimiento superior.─  
Para mi sorpresa volvió a colocarse detrás de mí y dirigirme con su mano. Después de varios intentos logré hacer los dos hechizos, usando como blanco un muñeco que hizo aparecer para mí. ¿Por qué no hará lo mismo en clases? Bueno, no es tan mal profesor.  
─ Ahora voy a enseñarle otro hechizo, así podrá practicarlo para la próxima clase.─  
A pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que no es tan malo como lo imaginaba. Al terminar la hora me dijo...  
─ A mejorado bastante, continúe practicando. La espero el miércoles.─  
─ Gracias.─ respondí con sinceridad.  
─ No me dé las gracias, esto fue una detención.─ me respondió sonriendo. Fue hasta su escritorio y escribió una nota, luego me la dio.  
─ Es un justificativo para su falta en la clase de herbología, ya puede retirarse.─  
─ Hasta luego profesor.─  
─ Hasta luego señorita Bast.─  
La clase de herbología había terminado y le entregué el justificativo a madame Sprout, luego fui a la torre Gry.  
─ ¡ARIADNA!─ grito mi amiga abrazándome.  
─ ¡Hola!─ respondí.─ Veo que me extrañaste.─  
─ ¡TONTA! ¿Estás bien? Ron me dijo que Malfoy te hizo quedarte sola con él. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, si te hizo algo, llamaremos a tu abuelo.─  
Me da la impresión que Isa tiene una graaan imaginación.  
─ ¡Isa! Estoy bien, no pasó nada, es un profesor ¿crees que haría algo de lo que dice mi abuelo estando Dumbledore aquí?─  
─ Esos son malvados, no les importa nada ni nadie, ¿o te olvidaste que asesinó a su mujer embarazada?─  
─ No me olvidé, pero...─  
─ No importa, suerte que ya terminaste con la detención.─  
─ Estemmm...─  
─ ¿Qué?─  
─ Va a darme clases extras, tres veces a la semana.─  
─ ¿ESTÁS LOCA? Tienes que decírselo a tu abuelo.─  
─ No y tú tampoco se lo dirás.─


	2. cuestion de confianza

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.  
Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.  
Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no haya tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez, está relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.  
Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.  
Beta Reader: Hatsuan (un millón de gracias por tu ayuda)  
Capítulo 2: cuestión de confianza.  
El miércoles llegó muy rápido y a pesar de las advertencias y locuras que se le ocurrieron a Isa, me dirigí a la oficina del profesor.  
─ Entre.─  
─ Permiso profesor Malfoy.─  
─ Señorita Bast la estaba esperando, ¿cómo le ha ido en sus clases?─  
─ Bien, gracias.─  
─ Si tiene alguna duda con otra materia estaré encantado de poder ayudarla.─  
Lo miré sin saber que responder.─ ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?─  
─ ¿Por qué no habría de querer?─  
─ Los profesores no se comportan así.─  
─ No soy un verdadero profesor, usted ya debe saber porque estoy aquí.─  
─ ¿Por la sentencia?─  
─ Así es ¿Tiene miedo de estar cerca de mi?─  
─ No, aunque quisiera hacer algo malo no puede con el profesor Dumbledore aquí.─  
─ No debería tener tanta confianza en ese viejo. Además, si quisiera hacerle algo en este momento nadie podría detenerme.─ me dijo sujetándome con fuerza y arrinconándome contra la pared. Traté de zafarme pero él era mucho más fuerte. ─ No se defienda como muggle, para algo le enseñé esos hechizos.─  
─ Casi me lastima.─  
─ Solo la estoy preparando.─  
─ ¿Para qué?─  
─ Por si algún día tiene que defenderse.─  
─ ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme algo a mí?─  
─ Su abuelo pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, supongo que ya lo sabe.─  
─ Pero yo no.─  
─ Usted es el punto débil de su abuelo, debe tener cuidado de quienes la rodean.─  
─ ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?─  
─ Quizás algún día se lo diga. Es hora de ponernos a trabajar.─  
El resto de la hora transcurrió bastante rápido, me enseñó varios hechizos, no solo de ataque sino también de defensa.  
─ Debe practicar todos los días, no solo en estas clases.─  
─ Lo sé.─ que se piensa, que soy idiota.  
─ Repasemos el último, no me convenció del todo.─  
Traté de repetir el movimiento, me daba la sensación que trataba de enseñarme los hechizos que tenían los movimientos más complicados, sólo para reírse de mí.  
─ ¿Por qué se ríe? No sabe que es de mal gusto.─  
─ No puedo evitarlo, usted es un desastre.─  
─ Usted tiene la culpa ¿acaso no existen hechizos más simples?─  
─ Sí, pero no son tan efectivos.─  
─ Se supone que uno debe aprender primero lo básico.─  
─ Usted no es el profesor. Me llevará una eternidad enseñarle todo lo que tengo pensado.─  
─ Entonces, no se moleste, no vendré más y tendrá todo ese tiempo libre para usted.─  
─ No quise decir eso, no debe dejar estas clases.─  
─ No tengo obligación de venir.─  
─ ¿Es que no entiende? Esto es importante para usted.─  
─ Hermione puede ayudarme a practicar.─  
─ ¿Por qué está haciendo tanto alboroto? ¿le preocupa que su abuelo se entere?─  
─ Sí, no me gusta ocultarle las cosas.─  
─ Entonces hablaré con él y ya basta de protestas.─  
No me gusta ocultarle las cosas a mi abuelo, sobre todo esto, porque no me parece normal que el señor Malfoy quiera "ayudarme". Para mi hace todo esto, o porque se divierte burlándose de mí o… a mi me huele a gato encerrado.  
Al día siguiente, durante la clase de transformaciones un pequeño de primero vino a avisarme que tenía que ir a la oficina del director. Cuando entré mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Dumbledore no estaba solo, mi abuelo y Malfoy también se encontraban presentes.  
─ Buenos días.─ Saludé, me dio la sensación de haber entrado en la era glacial.  
─ Buenos días pequeña Ariadna.─ respondió el director.  
─ ARIADNA, TE PROHÍBO ESTAR CERCA DE ESTE SUJETO.─ Rugió mi abuelo, yo no sabía qué responder, solo atiné a mirar al señor Malfoy.  
─ Su nieta, debe mejorar en el uso de hechizos, mi interés en ella es solo académico.─  
─ Estoy seguro de que mi nieta no es la única con problemas en su clase ¿A los demás alumnos también le da clases particulares?─  
Un punto para mi abuelo, el profesor no respondió.  
─ Ariadna ¿es verdad que tienes problemas?─ me preguntó el director.  
─ Sí, un poco.─ Admití avergonzada.  
─ Atilano, creo que deberías permitir esas clases.─  
─ ¡NO! Albus, acaso no recuerdas quien es él. Asesinó a su esposa embarazada, ¿qué lo detendría de lastimar a mi nieta?─  
En ese momento miré a Malfoy, se mantenía firme sin cambiar su expresión pero me pregunto qué pensará o sentirá.  
─ Voy a permitir esas clases, te aseguro que Ariadna estará a salvo. Lucius puedes regresar a tus clase, pequeña Ariadna también puedes retirarte.─ sentenció el director.  
─ ¡MALFOY! Le advierto que si le hace algo a mi nieta, aunque sea algo tan simple como hacerla llorar, habrá una celda muy especial para usted en Azkaban.─  
El profesor no dijo nada, solo me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Comencé a bajar las escaleras luego de saludar a mi abuelo, el silencio era verdaderamente incómodo. Al salir al pasillo me di vuelta para mirarlo.  
─ ¿Se encuentra bien? Lamento el comportamiento de mi abuelo.─  
─ Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.─ me respondió pero en realidad no contestó mi pregunta, así que me lo quedé mirando.─ Debe regresar a su clase, la espero mañana a las veinte.─  
─ Está bien.─ le contesté un poco confundida. No es una persona que me agrade, pero tampoco creo que mi abuelo estuvo correcto en la forma en que lo trató.  
─ Ariadna, no se preocupe estoy bien.─ me dijo cuando yo me alejaba.  
Cuando regresé al aula, la clase había terminado y mis compañeros estaban saliendo.  
─ ¿Y bien?─ preguntó Isa que traía mis cosas.  
─ Dumbledore me dio permiso a pesar de la furia de mi abuelo.─  
─ Está loco, tu abuelo tiene razón.─  
─ En realidad, yo no estoy muy segura.─  
─ No vayas.─  
Me pasé todo el día pensando si debería ir o no. Al final decidí no ir, pero el hecho de que el señor Malfoy discutiera con mi abuelo, pesaba en mi conciencia.  
A las veinte y diez estaba caminando hacia la oficina del profesor.  
─ Llega tarde, creí que no vendría.─  
─ Estaba terminando una tarea, lamento el retraso profesor.─  
─ No se preocupe, nos quedaremos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿practicó los hechizos?─  
─ Sí.─  
─ Bien, demuéstremelo.─  
Realicé todos los hechizos que había aprendido, uno tras otro.  
─ Veo que está mejorando. Hoy le enseñaré un par más.─  
Como de costumbre, se reía cada vez que ensayaba los nuevos movimientos. Es desagradable, hace que me arrepienta de haber venido, ¿cómo puede ser alguien tan insoportable?  
─ No sabe que los profesores no deben burlarse de los alumnos.─  
─ ¿Es sorda o tiene problemas de memoria? Ya le dije que no soy un profesor.─  
─ En estos momentos lo es.─  
─ Pues usted no me hace quedar muy bien.─  
─ ¿Es que usted siempre realizó a la perfección todos los hechizos que aprendía o hace tanto tiempo que estuvo en el colegio que ya no lo recuerda?─  
─ ¿Me está tratando de viejo?─  
─ Interprételo como quiera.─  
─ Debería tener cuidado en lo que dice.─  
─ ¿Por qué?─  
─ Podría enfurecerme y le demostraría que tan viejo soy.─ me respondió acercándose a mí. ─ Veo que sabe cuando callar.─ agregó arrinconándome contra la pared y apoyando una mano en ella, esto se está volviendo una costumbre. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento. Tengo que admitir que sus ojos son muy hermosos pero tienen una mezcla de frialdad y tristeza que me asustan un poco. Nos quedamos en esa posición por lo menos un minuto aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad. Me sentía incomoda tan cerca de él y sin poder moverme por lo que bajé mi cabeza, entonces él se alejó.  
─ Vamos, inténtelo nuevamente.─  
Probé de nuevo pero no me salió.  
─ Es usted una inútil ¿o lo está haciendo a propósito para enfurecerme?─  
─ No, solo no puedo hacerlo.─ se rió. ─ LAMENTO NO ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE UN ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO COMO USTED.─ Le grité, no había sido mi intención decirle eso, pero el hecho de que me tratara de inútil y que encima se riera me molestó. Su expresión cambio ante mis palabras, por un segundo tuvo un mirada realmente amenazadora que me asustó a tal punto que retrocedí.  
─ Lo lamento, no debí insultarla.─ me dijo suavizando su actitud.─ Le ayudaré a realizar el hechizo.─ agregó acercándose a mí, pero yo volví a alejarme, en verdad le tengo miedo, no debí venir.  
─ Señorita Bast, le prometí que no la lastimaría.─  
─ Quiero irme.─ le respondí, no voy a arriesgarme a comprobar si lo dice de verdad.  
─ Está bien, termínanos por hoy, puede retirarse.─  
Salí sin despedirme ni mirarlo. No terminamos solo por hoy, terminamos para siempre, no voy a regresar jamás. Estaba tan asustada que esa noche no pude cenar, por suerte al día siguiente no tenía clases con él, por lo que me las ingenié para evitarlo.  
Harry y los chicos tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, lo cual me sirvió para distraerme un poco. No le comenté a nadie lo ocurrido con Malfoy porque sé cómo reaccionarían todos.  
El viernes a la mañana tenía clases de DCAO si no fuera porque necesito esas clases no habría ido. Todo fue normal y el día transcurrió tranquilo,  
─ Ari, se te hace tarde.─ me dijo Isa a la hora de la clase extra.  
─ No voy a ir.─  
─ ¿Por qué?─  
─ No tengo ganas, estoy cansada.─  
Esa fue la pobre excusa que le dije a todos. A la hora de cenar, podía sentir como Malfoy me fulminaba con la mirada.  
El sábado por la mañana, luego del desayuno nos íbamos a juntar todos en el campo de quidditch a jugar un rato, pero Malfoy me agarró a la salida del gran salón.  
─ Señorita Bast, tenemos que hablar, a mi oficina.─  
Cuando llegamos…  
─ A noche la estuve esperando ¿Por qué no vino?─  
─ Estaba cansada.─ le respondí sin mirarlo, agradecía que el escritorio estuviera entre nosotros pero cuando se levantó, retrocedí nuevamente.  
─ Me tiene miedo ¿verdad?─  
No sabía qué responder, no quería admitir que estaba aterrada porque eso le daría poder sobre mí.  
─ Lo que le dijo su abuelo el otro día parece que la afectó bastante, antes no me tenía miedo. Sobre mi esposa, yo…─  
─ Ya lo sabía.─ lo interrumpí, ese tema no era algo que deseara hablar con él.  
─ ¿Desde cuándo?─  
─ Desde el día en que lo conocí frente a Gringotts, hace casi cinco años.─ le respondí, no sabía si él se acordaba.  
─ Recuerdo es día.─ Me respondió suavemente.─ Eso es algo que yo deseaba que usted no conociera sobre mí.─  
¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? ¿Qué le importará lo que yo sé sobre él?  
─ ¿Alguien más lo sabe?─  
─ Isa, es decir Marisa, estaba conmigo cuando mi abuelo lo dijo, yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.─  
─ ¿Es por eso que me tiene miedo? ¿Por lo que le hice a mi esposa?─  
─ Usted es un mortífago y yo soy hija de muggles.─ le respondí.  
─ Le prometí que no le haría daño.─  
─ ¿Por qué cumpliría su promesa?─  
─ En verdad no quiero lastimarla.─ me dijo extendiendo su mano.─ Esta vez haré la promesa inquebrantable para demostrárselo y así no me tendrá miedo.─  
─ No me gusta ese hechizo, si promete no lastimarme y por un error o por un accidente lo hace, usted moriría y no quiero ser la culpable de algo así.─  
─ Es usted muy complicada ¿qué propone?─  
─ No lo sé.─  
─ Entonces será cuestión de que trate de confiar en mí, no se me ocurre otra solución.─  
─ Yo…─  
─ ¿Tan difícil le es confiar en mí?─ me dijo con una voz muy triste, como si mi actitud lo lastimara.  
─ Voy a tratar.─ Respondí algo insegura.  
─ Bien, eso es un progreso, mejor que dejemos las cosas aquí, puede retirarse.─  
─ Hasta luego profesor.─ le dije feliz de poder irme.  
─ ¡Ariadna!─ me dijo cuando llegué a la puerta, era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, me di vuelta para verlo.─ Nunca voy a lastimarte, es la verdad.─  
No sé porque se comporta así, no sabía que responderle y salí sin decirle nada.  
El resto del día lo pasé jugando quidditch, lo cual fue desastroso para mi equipo, Harry quería matarme, perdimos por más de trescientos puntos. El domingo no podía ni moverme, me dolían todos los huesos, aún así estuve practicando los hechizos, no quería que Malfoy volviera a burlarse.  
Las cosas siguieron así por varias semanas, era un tire y afloje entre el profesor y yo. Me pasaba el día diciendo que no iba a ir pero al llegar la hora no podía evitar dirigirme a la clase. A veces llegaba tarde y recibía un sermón de su parte, otras veces me preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda. En realidad no lo entiendo, en ocasionas parece ser una persona agradable y en otras ocasiones me dan ganas de hacerlo desaparecer y enviarlo a algún lugar lejano del que no pudiera regresar.  
El viernes se va a celebrar el banquete de Halloween, pero el humor en el colegio no es bueno. Las cosas fuera de Hogwarts se están poniendo cada vez peor. El innombrable y sus mortífagos están haciendo de las suyas, hay matanzas de muggles y desapariciones de magos y brujas. Por suerte nadie en el colegio ha perdido a ningún familiar, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hacen todo lo pueden pero son muy pocos, la mayoría tiene miedo de hacer algo contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
Notas de la autora:  
¿Qué tramará Lucius? ¿Por qué quiere ayudar a Ariadna?  
¿Podrá Ariadna confiar en él?  
Espero comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, peticiones, saludos, etc


	3. un regalo misterioso

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no halla tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez esta relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.  
Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Capítulo 3: Un regalo misterioso.

El hecho de que casi todos, por no decir todos los alumnos saben que el profesor Malfoy es un mortífago ha ocasionado que la mayoría hallan dejado de ir a sus clases.

- Ari, ¿vas a ir?- me preguntó Ron al verme prepararme para ir a la clase extra.  
- Por ahora sí, nunca me ha hecho daño.-  
- Es un mortífago, no deberías ir.- Sentenció Harry.- No sabes cuando podría atacarte.-  
- Harry tiene razón, siempre estas quejándote de lo desagradable que es, no vayas.- agregó Isa.- Las cosas están cada vez peor.-  
- Yo puedo ayudarte a practicar los hechizos.- se ofreció Hermy.  
Una parte de mi, quiere ir a esas clases pero me molesta tanto su actitud burlona que dos por tres terminamos discutiendo y en verdad me asusta como reacciona.  
- Esta bien, iré para avisarle que ya no asistiré.- es lo correcto, después de todo me ha estado ayudando y no se merece que no le avise.  
- No le digas nada, directamente no vayas.- dijo Ron.  
- Prefiero avisarle, voy y vuelvo, luego podemos ir al banquete.-  
- Te esperaremos.- me dijo Harry.  
Eran las veinte y veinte cuando llegué a su oficina, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada de cómo reaccionaría.  
- Pase.-  
- Permiso profesor.-  
- Se le esta haciendo una costumbre llegar tarde.- me dijo sonriendo, me dio la sensación de que se alegraba de verme. Tal vez, solo es que me siento culpable de dejar las clases.  
- Lo siento profesor, yo …-  
- No importa, comencemos a practicar, no quiero que se pierda el banquete de Halloween.-  
- Yo … quería decirle que no voy a continuar con estas clases.-  
- ¿VOS TAMBIEN ME VAS A DEJAR DE LADO? HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS ¡VETE! ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!- Me gritó, salí corriendo y cerré la puerta pero me quedé parada ahí. Estaba confundida, había dejado  
de tratarme de usted y no creí que le importara tanto que ya no siguiera viniendo. Probablemente ha tenido un mal día y yo fui la gota que derramó el vaso. Pero me sentí muy mal, como si hubiera lastimado a un amigo que me necesitaba, aunque él solo es mi profesor.  
Me quedé unos minutos congelada, apoyada en la puerta, estuve a punto de regresar y ver si él estaba bien pero me arrepentí. Regresé a la torre Gryffindor y los chicos seguían esperándome.  
- ¿Y cómo te fue?- me preguntó Ron.  
- No le hizo mucha gracia.-  
- Probablemente sea porque le arruinaste los planes que tenía para torturarte.-  
- ¡Ronald Weasley! Eso no es gracioso.- lo reprendió Hermione.  
- Es mejor que vayamos al banquete.- dijo Harry.  
En la cena, nos divertimos bastante, los gemelos habían mezclado sus productos con la comida, así que más de uno se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Yo solo comía de las bandejas de las cuales Fred agarraba, de ese modo me salvé de sus productos. A pesar de las bromas, dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de profesores y Malfoy no estaba presente, no creo que mi decisión lo afectara a tal punto de que no fuera al banquete, él es un mortífago no le importa nada ni nadie ¿cómo podría importarle que yo no fuera a esas clases? Aún así, me sentí mal por su ausencia. Por suerte, el día siguiente era sábado, durante el banquete comí demasiadas cosas dulces y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, esto me va a servir para recordar que no debo competir con Ron cuando se trata de comer. El fin de semana pasó muy rápido y no ví a Malfoy ninguno de los dos días, ni siquiera a la hora de la comida.  
El lunes tenía Defensa contra las artes oscuras, entramos al aula y nos ubicamos como de costumbre. El profesor entró con muy mala cara, me fulminó con su mirada y me achique en el banco. La clase fue un martirio pero no solo para los Gryffindors, esta vez, también se la desquitó con los Slytherins. En realidad, daba miedo, tenía una mirada muy fría y sus comentarios fueron muy hirientes, me convertí en su blanco y estuvo toda la clase burlándose de mi. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y la actitud del profesor estaba lejos de cambiar, todo lo contrarío, empeoró con el tiempo. No pasaba una clase en la cual no me pusiera en ridículo o me digiera algo hiriente, es un maldito. Los años por debajo del nuestro dejaron de asistir a DCAO ni siquiera los Slytherin iban, desafortunadamente nosotros no podíamos darnos ese lujo, con el pequeño problema de los TIMOS.  
Falta una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, Isa va a pasarlo con su familia mientras que yo me voy a Grimauld Place para celebrar con todos los miembros de la orden. Por fin podré ver a Sirius, siempre ha sido mi ideal de príncipe azul, es tan lindo, tan dulce y divertido que lo adoro. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, Remus siempre dice que Sirius en su época de Hogwarts era uno de los solteros más codiciados (¿me preguntó si el otro era Malfoy?) y ahora sigue siéndolo, pero en el ministerio. Nunca le conocí una novia oficial, porque de las otras … digamos que tiene una gran fama de mujeriego pero solo sé, que estuvo saliendo con una mujer casada aunque del día a la noche esa relación terminó.  
Mi abuelo estaría feliz que me uniera a la antigua y noble familia de los Black, adora a Sirus como a un hijo porque es un orgulloso Gryffindor anti Slytherin. Aunque entre nosotros nunca hubo nada y no creo que pueda haberlo porque soy muy chica para él, Remus dice que es cuestión de que uno de los dos se anime a dar el primer paso. Claro que, Remus se la pasa dando consejos pero nunca los sigue, esta loco por Tonks y ella por él, pero dice que no deben estar juntos por la diferencia de edad, y entonces ¿qué quedaría para Sirius y para mí?

- Ari ¿preparaste las maletas?-  
- Sí Hermy, esta vez creo que no me olvido de nada.-  
- Por suerte hoy es el último día de clases ¡quiero vacaciones!- dijo Isa.  
- No sos la única, todos nos queremos ir.- le respondí.  
- Hablando de ir, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a DCAO.- nos dijo Hermy.  
- ¿Y si faltamos?- sugirió Isa.  
Aunque no tengo ganas de ir, y la idea es muy tentadora, sé que si falto luego me voy a arrepentir.  
- Mejor vamos.-  
- Ari, eres una amargada. Después tengo que aguantarte quejándote todo el día de Malfoy.-  
- Lo siento, pero no puedes negar que es un maldito.-  
- Es la verdad y al parecer te tiene entre ceja y ceja.-  
- ¡Vamos!- nos ordenó Hermy.  
Llegamos al aula con lo justo, Malfoy seguía comportándose como siempre pero a pesar de ello, me daba la sensación que en realidad lo hacia para no demostrar que estaba triste. Isa siempre dice que veo las cosas detrás de un vidrio que deforma las imágenes, porque soy la única que lo ve así, tal vez tenga razón y solo es mi imaginación.  
Al terminar la clase nos dio una tonelada de deberes como para asegurarse de que no tengamos vacaciones y que no nos olvidemos de él. Estaba saliendo del aula cuando …  
- Señorita Bast aguarde un minuto, tengo que hablar con usted.-  
¡Genial! Tal vez me de más tareas, dado que no me soporta, por lo menos es mutuo el rechazo.  
- ¡Ari! Te esperamos afuera.- dijo Harry por poco gritando para que Malfoy lo escuchara.  
- De acuerdo, ahora los alcanzo.-  
Cuando todos se fueron me acerque al escritorio del profesor.  
- ¿Va a quedarse en Navidad?-  
- No.- mi respuesta pareció entristecerlo aún más. Sí, ya sé, sigo alucinando, probablemente sea por los inciensos de Trelawney, ¿por qué le podría afectar mi ausencia? De seguro que lo va a festejar.  
- ¿Con quien va a estar?-  
Y a él que le importa. - Con mi abuelo y mis amigos.-  
- ¿con sus amigos se refiere a Sirius Black?-  
- ¿Por qué quiere saber?-  
- Soy su profesor, debe responderme.-  
- No esta preguntándome algo del colegio sino que es algo personal y por lo tanto no tengo obligación de contestarle.-  
- Escuché que va a comprometerse.-  
- ¿Yo? ¿con quién? -  
- Con Black.-  
- Escuchó mal, Sirius es mi amigo.-  
- Si no quiere decírmelo no importa.-  
- Si fuera verdad no tendría porque ocultarlo. No tengo novio y no voy a comprometerme, los mortífagos deberían elegir mejor a sus informantes.-  
- Puede retirarse.- me respondió molesto, creo que se me fue la mano con lo de mencionar a los mortífagos.  
Pero ¿me estará tomando el pelo? ¿eso era todo lo que quería hablar conmigo? - Hasta luego.- le respondí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Ariadna!- otra vez me llamó por mi nombre.  
- ¿Si?-  
- Cuídese mucho.-  
¿cuidarme? ¿de qué? ¿por qué se comporta así? Me confunde. - Lo haré, adiós.-  
- ¿Qué quería?- me preguntó Isa.  
- Saber con quien iba a pasar las vacaciones.-  
- ¿Por eso te hizo quedarte?- me preguntó Ron.  
- Sí y también …-  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermy.  
- Quería saber si me iba a comprometer con Sirius y me dijo que me cuidara.-  
- ¡¿Comprometerte?!- preguntaron Isa y Hermy al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Sales con mi padrino? ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?-  
- No salgo con Sirius y no voy a comprometerme, no sé de donde sacó esa idea.-  
- Te pusiste roja.-  
- Ron si no quieres estar en mi misma situación es mejor que cierres la boca.-  
- No digo nada.-

El sábado por la mañana nos dirigimos a la estación del tren para regresar a casa, cuando miré hacia el castillo pude ver a Malfoy observándonos ¿qué estará planeando? Llegamos al anochecer al anden 9 y ¾. y los padres de Ron vinieron a buscarnos. Son una familia muy feliz y unida por lo que me dan envidia, a mis padres no los he visto en más de un año, casi ni nos escribimos, es por eso que para mi, Harry y Sirius son más mi familia que mis padres. Luego de un viaje en el Ford Anglia arribamos a la casa de Sirius, Harry fue el primero en correr para saludarlo, el resto entramos en tropel, Remus y Tonks también estaban ahí.  
- Hola Tonks.- le dije al verla, la adoro es como una hermana mayor a la que le puedo contar todo.  
- Hola pequeña Ariadna.-  
- ¡Nymphadora! Odio que me llames pequeña, ya tengo quince.-  
- Solo bromeo, que carácter ¿qué tal Hogwarts?-  
- Como siempre, pero tengo algo que contarte.-  
- Ariadna ¿no vas a saludarme?- me dijo Sirius.  
Cuando pasa un tiempo sin vernos, me da algo de vergüenza estar con él nuevamente. - Hola Sirius, gracias por invitarme.- me comporto como una tonta.  
- Sabes que siempre tienes las puertas abiertas de mi casa.- me respondió abrazándome. ¿por qué es tan encantador?  
- Gracias.- le dije sonrojada.  
- Haz crecido en estos meses.-  
- Solo unos centímetros.-  
- Tú abuelo vendrá a la hora de cenar, me pidió que mientras tanto te cuide.-  
- ¿Por qué todos dicen que me cuide?- pregunté molesta y sin darme cuenta.  
- ¿Todos? ¿de quién estas hablando?-  
- Malfoy.- dijo Harry.- La tiene en la mira.-  
No debí decírselo a los chicos. La cara de Sirius cambió rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre.  
- No debes estar cerca de ese sujeto.-  
- Es mi profesor, yo no elegí estar cerca de él, entre más lejos esté, mejor.- Eso creo.  
- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿te lastimó?-  
- Nada, no me dijo nada, solo se burla de mí en las clases, eso es todo.- ¿Cómo le voy a decir que me preguntó si me iba a comprometer con él?  
- Ari ven, estas cansada, te llevaré a tu habitación.- me dijo Tonks, es una genia, siempre me salva.  
- Gracias Tonks, no me sentía muy cómoda con esa conversación.-  
- Me debes una ¿qué querías contarme?-  
- Sobre Malfoy.-  
- Lo he visto un par de veces pero solo sé, lo que me han dicho de él ¿qué sucede?-  
- Me preguntó si iba a comprometerme con Sirius, dijo que lo escuchó.-  
- ¿Eso te preguntó?-  
- En realidad primero me preguntó con quien pasaría la vacaciones.-  
- ¿Qué le respondiste?-  
- Que estaría con mi abuelo y mis amigos, y ahí fue que preguntó por Sirius y también … me dijo que me cuidara.-  
- Debes tener cuidado, sabes que es un mortífago, probablemente quiera sacarte información sobre la orden.-  
- Pero yo no sé nada de lo que ustedes hacen, tampoco los chicos tienen idea, aunque algunos han querido averiguar.-  
- Aún así, cada uno de ustedes son un posible blanco para los mortífagos ¿él te agrada?-  
- ¿Sirius?-  
- No tonta, Malfoy.-  
- Yo … hay veces que sí pero por lo general no lo soporto.-  
- Trata de mantenerte alejada, no vallas a encariñarte con ese sujeto.-  
- Es mi profesor y siempre se esta burlando de mí.-  
- Es solo un consejo.-

Por la noche, la cena con todos los miembros fue lo más cercano a una familia para mi. A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos a jugar a las escondidas, idea de la Señora Weasley que tenía miedo que tiráramos Grimauld Place en un ataque de aburrimiento. Aunque somos bastantes grandes para esto, no podemos negar que nos divertimos, incluso Sirius, Remus y Tonks se nos unieron, de hecho a Sirius le tocó buscarnos. Yo me escondí en el ático, dentro de un armario pero no fue una buena idea, esto esta lleno de telas de arañas, parece que hace unos cien años que no limpian por aquí y solo espero que no se me aparezca una.  
- TE ENCONTRÉ.- Gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta del armario y casi ocasionándome un paro cardiaco.  
- Me asustaste.-  
- Lo siento, vaya lugar que escogiste. Ven, dame la mano te ayudaré a salir.-  
- Gracias, ¿a quien más encontraste? ¿no me digas que soy la primera?-  
- No, ya encontré a Harry y a Ron pero en realidad te buscaba a vos.-  
- ¿A mí?-  
- Te extrañé. Tenía muchas ganas de verte y ayer casi no pudimos hablar, te sentí algo alejada.-  
- Ya también quería verte, ayer solo estaba muy cansada.- le respondí y se acercó a mí, estuvo a punto de besarme pero retiré mi rostro en ese momento. Siempre soñé con esto pero no sé porque no pude evitar pensar en Malfoy, me estoy volviendo loca, ese sujeto ya me trastorno.  
- Lo siento yo …-  
- Sirius yo no …-  
- Creo que te malinterprete, te pido disculpas.-  
- Sirius no, es solo que en este momento estoy un poco confundida.-  
- Creo que espere demasiado para decirte lo que siento ¿estas enamorada de otro?-  
Bueno no sé exactamente si estoy enamorada de …  
- Yo …-  
- Padrino ¿encontraste a alguien?-  
Salvada por la campana.  
- Harry estamos aquí.-  
- Ari, veo que te encontró.-  
- Sí, creí que nadie vendría por aquí.-  
- Vamos, todavía falta el resto.- dijo Harry llevándome con él. Nos quedamos en la cocina junto con Ron mientras uno a uno iban llegando. no puedo evitar sentirme como una idiota, Sirius estuvo a punto de besarme y lo rechacé. ¿Por qué demonios hice eso? ¿Por qué pensé en Malfoy?.  
El resto de los días, las cosas siguieron con normalidad entre Sirius y yo. Los chicos siempre se burlan de nosotros porque dicen que parecemos siameses ya que siempre estamos abrazados, pero es algo que no podemos evitar. Él no ha tratado de besarme nuevamente ni me ha dicho nada de lo que sucedió y yo ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Tonks. Esta noche es navidad y la Señora Weasley ha estado preparando la cena con la ayuda de Remus que es un excelente cocinero, lo malo es que sólo nos queda una semana de vacaciones.  
- Hola preciosa.- Dijo Sirius entrando en mi habitación.  
- Hola Sirius.-  
- ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo aquí? ¿Me estas evitando?-  
- No seas tonto ¿por qué habría de evitarte? Tengo mucha tarea y no logro terminarla, Hermy ya la hizo y los chicos se la copiaron.-  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-  
- Si te acuerdas de algo …-  
- ¿Qué estas estudiando?-  
- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- Le respondí entregándole las preguntas.  
- Pero esto son hechizos de Artes Oscuras.- Gruñó.  
Sí, Malfoy dijo que el primer semestre aprenderemos Artes Oscuras y luego Defensa.-  
- ¡Ese maldito de Malfoy!- Exclamó. Me da la impresión que Sirius lo odia, pero no entiendo porque.  
- ¿Conoces alguna respuesta?-  
- ¿Te has olvidado a qué familia pertenezco? Crecí aprendiendo todas estas porquerías y no me gusta que vos tengas que estudiarlas.-  
- No tengo opción, son deberes que tengo que hacer pero a mí no me gustan.-  
- Eso es obvio, eres demasiado dulce como para involucrarte con estas cosas.- Me respondió acariciando mi rostro. Con sus dedos recorrió suavemente mis labios, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente. Esta vez no voy a rechazarlo. Cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse Tonks entró en la habitación.  
- Lo siento, sólo quería decirles que la cena esta lista.- Exclamó avergonzada. Al parecer no estamos destinados a besarnos.  
- Esta bien, vamos.- Respondió Sirius realmente molesto. Los tres bajamos hasta la cocina verdaderamente incómodos sin decir una palabra.  
La cena estuvo deliciosa y los festejos se extendieron hasta la madrugada pero no tuve oportunidad de estar nuevamente a solas con Sirius, al parecer todos se las ingeniaron para mantenernos separados. ¿Será el destino?  
Cuando nos acostamos a dormir …  
- No quise interrumpirlos.-  
- No te preocupes Tonks.-  
- Te iba a besar, él siempre te gusto.-  
- Sí pero no era la primera vez que pasó.-  
- ¿Ya te besó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
- Aún no me besó. El día de las escondidas, también estuvo a punto pero … le corrí el rostro.-  
- ¿Te dio vergüenza?-  
- En realidad … estoy algo confundida, en ese momento pensé en otra persona.-  
- ¿En quién? ¿Harry?-  
- No, Harry es mi amigo. Sí te lo cuento, tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.-  
- Sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi.-  
- Lo sé, es solo que estoy … no me entiendo … no puedo dejar de pensar en … Malfoy.-  
- Pequeña, te lo advertí.-  
- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aunque me trata mal … hay veces que me mira … no sé.-  
- Lo he visto y es muy atractivo pero recuerda que lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de malvado.-  
- No le digas a mi abuelo, si lo supiera lo mandaría a Azkaban, solo por las dudas.-  
- Te prometí que no lo diría pero a cambio debes prometerme que me dirás todo lo que ocurra entre ustedes.-  
- Es mi profesor y un mortífago, jamás podría sentir algo por mí, a demás de profundo desprecio.-  
- Quizás, pero uno nunca sabe.-

Por la mañana, los gritos de Ron hicieron que me cayera de la cama.  
- ¡NAVIDAD! ¡REGALOS!- Gritaba el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Debajo del árbol había una gran cantidad de regalos, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Cada cuál separó su pila y los envoltorios volaban por los aires. Fui abriendo uno por uno, hasta que encontré una cajita dirigida a mí pero sin decir quién la enviaba.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó Sirius que estaba a mi lado.  
- Es para mi pero no dice quién la envía.-  
- Déjame verla.-  
- Sirius ten cuidado, puede ser de algún mortífago.- Dijo Remus y en ese momento recordé la advertencia de Malfoy.  
- No la abras.- Le dije a Sirius.  
- No te preocupes, sé manejar estas cosas, retírate un poco.-  
- Sirius pero …-  
- Estaré bien.- Me respondió acariciando mi rostro.  
Sí algo le pasa por mi culpa, me muero. Abrió la caja y en su interior había un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón. Era una piedra de color azul que parecía contener en el centro miles de estrellas.  
- ¡Es hermoso!- Exclamó Ginny.  
- Debe valer una fortuna.- Dijo Ron.  
- Ariadna no lo uses hasta que Moody lo revise.- Sentenció mi abuelo.  
- De acuerdo.-  
- Me parece familiar.- Dijo Hermi.  
- ¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunté.  
- Eso creo, ya regreso.- Me respondió y subió corriendo las escaleras.  
- De seguro que va a ver un libro.- Dijo Ron.  
La caja fue puesta en un lugar seguro hasta que Moody la vea cuando venga al medio día. Seguí abriendo el resto de los regalos, pero esta vez en los brazos de Sirius, que había adoptado una actitud protectora. Unos minutos después, Hermione bajo gritando por las escaleras.

Nota de la autora.

Aquí termina este tercer capítulo.  
¿Qué sucede entre Lu y Ariadna?  
¿Qué será el collar?  
¿Quién lo habrá enviado?

Jigoku: el punto de vista de la historia va a ir cambiando a medida que transcurre por lo pronto, es Ariadna quien narra, más adelante cuando algunos sucesos ocurran será otra persona, pero no quiero adelantarte nada.

La versión la estoy publicando de forma más seguida en mi blog, por una cuestión de que tengo más lectoras ahí, creí que nadie la estaba leyendo en esta web y por eso no volvi a actualizarla.

El link para mi blog es:

http:// simplementesola. Blogcindario. Com (Saquenle los espacio)


	4. amor eterno

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no halla tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez esta relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.

Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Capítulo 4: Amor eterno.

- ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!- Gritó Hermione, bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Harry.

- Ese collar, miren.- Dijo mostrándonos uno de sus libros. - Es único en su tipo, una persona se lo regala a otra, para jurarle su amor eterno.-

- ¿Amor eterno?- Preguntamos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, ven, aquí lo dice.-

No había duda, Hermy estaba en lo cierto, era la foto de ese collar. Todos, automáticamente miraron a Sirius.

- Yo no lo mande.- Respondió. - No soy cobarde para mandarlo anónimamente.-

- ¿Quién puede habértelo mandado?- Preguntó Fred.

- No sé.- Aunque en el fondo, una parte de mi, deseaba que lo hubiera enviado Malfoy, pero eso es una locura. Creo que Tonks se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque me miró muy seria.

- Es tan romántico.- Dijo Ginny.

- Sólo quisiera saber quien lo envió.-

Luego de un rato, subí de nuevo a mi habitación para terminar con la tarea. Sirius me siguió un rato después.

- Permiso.- Dijo asomándose por la puerta.

- Pasa.-

- ¿Sigues estudiando?-

- Sí, ¿Me ayudas?-

- Claro que si.-

Estuvimos trabajando por un buen rato, entre bromas, risas y abrazos, es que definitivamente, me gusta estar entre sus brazos.

- Creo que tengo competencia.- Dijo de pronto, poniéndose muy serio.

- ¿En qué?- Pregunté completamente despistadas.

- Por tu amor.- Me respondió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, él me miró y sonrió tiernamente.

- Sirius, yo …-

- Ari, yo te amo. No puedo dejar, que sigan pasando los días sin decírtelo.-

Unos meses atrás, me habría arrojado a sus brazos, siendo la persona más feliz del planeta, pero ahora …

- Yo …-

- Sé que soy un poco mayor para ti, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. Sigamos con tus deberes.-

Continuamos trabajando hasta el medio día. Moody revisó el collar y como no tenía nada malo, se me permitió utilizarlo. Aunque no sabía quien lo mandó, era muy lindo como para no usarlo.

La semana pasó muy rápido y no volví a hablar con Sirius de lo que sentía. Ya era hora de regresar a Hogwarts, por un lado, quería quedarme con él, pero por el otro … quería ver a Malfoy. Es una locura, pero lo extraño.

Tonos me hizo jurarle que la mantendría al día, con todo lo relacionado con mi adorado profesor. Adorado … por ahora.

El primer día de clases, fue terrible. Para empezar con el pie izquierdo, tuvimos DCAO y al parecer, las vacaciones no ayudaron a Malfoy con su mal genio, pues estaba aún peor. Definitivamente, fue la mañana más larga de mi vida, pero por lo menos, esta vez no se burló de mi.

- ¡La campana!- Exclamó Ron feliz.

Me estaba apurando, juntando mis cosas para salir junto a los demás, cuando …

- Señorita Bast, quédese un momento.-

Perfecto, cante victoria antes de tiempo, ¿Y ahora que querrá? Me acerqué a su escritorio, pro espero a que todos se fueran para hablarme.

- ¿Profesor?-

- ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa, parecía que el mal humor había desaparecido por completo.

- Bien.- Respondí cortante, a pesar de que él estaba siendo amable. No podía evitarlo, siempre estoy a la defensiva.

- Creo que no podré convencerla, para que retorne a las clases particulares.- Me dijo, algo apenado, o eso me pareció.

- Yo …- No sabía que decir, claro que quería volver, pero …

- Entiendo que le desagrado y que para usted, es imposible confiar en mi.- Sentenció con una expresión muy triste. A veces creo que lo lastimo, pero debe ser mi imaginación, mi deseo de que él sienta algo por mi.

- No es eso.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Sí regreso … ¿Puedo pedirle algo?-

- ¿Quiere qué hable nuevamente con su abuelo?-

- No, solo que no me haga preguntas sobre mis amigos o mi abuelo.-

- Tiene miedo, que la utilice para obtener información sobre la orden del fénix.- No fue una pregunta, fue una rotunda aseveración. Baje la cabeza apenada, eso era una prueba de que no confió en él. - Sí, con eso consigo que retorne a las clases, entonces se lo prometo.- Me respondió sonriendo.

- Gracias.- Le respondí y por primera vez, también le sonreí.

- Puede retirarse, la espero a las veinte.-

- Con su permiso, profesor.-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Isa, cuando salí.

- Me sugirió que regresara con las clases extras.-

- ¿Aceptaste?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí.-

- Tienes que decírselo a tu abuelo o a Sirius.- Dijo Harry.

- No, y ustedes tampoco dirán nada. se lo diré a Tonks.-

- Él es muy peligroso.- Dijo Isa. - ¿Por qué quieres arriesgarte?-

- Necesito esas clases, saben bien que soy un desastre con esos hechizos. Mi abuelo, me matará si desapruebo los TIMOS. Hermione, sabes que tengo razón, ¿no es así?-

- Es verdad que te cuesta, quizás es buena idea que regreses a esas clases, pero debes decírselo a alguien.-

- Yo creo que en cuanto tu abuelo se entere, va a matarte y por las dudas también a Malfoy.- Dijo Ron.

- Se lo diré a Tonks, y si veo que … Malfoy se comporta extraño, vuelvo a dejar las clases y listo.-

Convencer a los chicos, realmente fue muy difícil, e hizo que el día fuera aún más agotador. A las veinte, sin embargo, estaba en camino al aula de DCAO.

- Adelante.-

- Permiso profesor.-

- Veo que ha recuperado su puntualidad, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- Parecía feliz de verme, definitivamente estoy alucinando.

- Muy agotador.-

- Se nota, se la ve muy cansada. Será mejor que por hoy solo repasemos los hechizos que ya conoce.-

Por media hora, realicé uno tras otro, ante la atenta mirada del profesor.

- Muy bien, cada vez lo hace mejor.-

- Gracias.- Respondí feliz.

- Por ahora eso será todo. No quiero que se desmaye por el cansancio.-

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe.- No quería irme, deseaba quedarme un rato más con él. Después de todo, hoy se estaba comportando muy agradable.

- Siéntese un momento.- Me dijo, fue hasta su escritorio y regresó con un libro. - Tome, le servirá para las clases siguientes.-

Lo agarré y miré con desconfianza. - No es de artes oscuras.- Me dijo al ver mi expresión. Lo abrí con curiosidad, era un libro muy bonito, pero no tenía la típica identificación de la biblioteca.

- ¿No es del colegio?-

- No, es mío. Se lo presto, porque sé que la va a ayudar. Estoy conciente, que no tiene mucho tiempo libre, pero si puede ojearlo de vez en cuando, le será muy útil.-

- Muchas gracias.- Le dije y me sonrió.

- Aún falta un rato, para que termine la clase. Si quiere, podemos hablar.- Mi expresión debe haber cambiado otra vez, porque me dijo … - Hay varias cosas de las que podemos hablar, no solo de sus amigos o su familia.-

- Lo siento, no quise …-

- Lo sé, lo entiendo. ¿Ya pensó, que va a hacer cuando termine el colegio?-

- En realidad no.-

- ¿No quiere ser auror?-

- No me gusta, preferiría trabajar en otra cosa.-

- Supongo, que su abuelo estará decepcionado.-

- Aún, no he hablado con él-

- Esta segura … ¿Qué no le gustaría acabar con todos los magos oscuros, como yo?-

- Ya le dije que no.-

- Lo siento, no quise molestarla.-

- ¿Usted, va a seguir como profesor?-

- Mi sentencia fue de tres años, pero no creo que pueda terminar de completar este.-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté angustiada.

- ¿Acaso no sabe que los años por debajo del suyo, los alumnos han dejado de asistir a mi clase?-

- Si, pero …-

- Dumbledore, esta buscando un nuevo profesor de DCAO. Cuando lo consiga, los alumnos podrán elegir ente él y yo. Si ninguno se queda en mi clase, deberé ir a Azkaban.-

- Pero …-

- Debí imaginarlo, nunca he sido bueno para otra cosa que no sea ser un mortífago.-

- Pero no es justo.-

- La vida no es justa. Es por eso que le he entregado el libro, si voy a prisión, por lo menos podrá seguir progresando en mi ausencia.-

No quería que fuera a ese horrible lugar, no es tan malo. No quiero, no poder volver a verlo, así que le dije sin pensar …

- Yo me quedaré en su clase.-

Se rió ante mi respuesta. - Dudo mucho que por una sola alumna, aunque sea tan especial como usted, se me permita quedar en el castillo.-

- Pero …-

- No se preocupe, es el precio que debo pagar por las cosas que he hecho.-

- Quizás, si hablo con mis compañeros …-

- ¡NO!- Me gritó, asustándome. - No debe tratar de ayudarme.-

- ¿Por qué no? Usted, me esta ayudando a mi.-

- Es diferente.-

- Pero …- En verdad, me alteró imaginarlo en Azkaban. He escuchado las cosas horribles, que le suceden a los que están prisioneros en ese lugar … los dementores … los vuelven locos … los torturan haciéndoles recordar, sus peores momentos.

- Shh, estaré bien.- Me dijo acariciando mi rostro. Me sorprendí por su dulzura, se siente muy diferente de cuando, Sirius lo hace. - Es hora de que valla a cenar. Hasta mañana.-

Me retiré muy confundida y angustiada. Fue muy amable, a tal punto, que no parecía él, pero quizás trató de manipularme para que lo ayudara a quedarse. No quiero pensar así de él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por ahora no voy a decirle nada a nadie de lo que hablamos.

Nota de la autora:

¿Quién habrá enviado el collar?

¿Lucius terminará en Azkaban?

¿Ari saldrá con Sirius?

Bueno, aquí se termina un nuevo capítulo

Sé que es un capítulo muy cortito, pero esta historia es así. Una aclaración a partir del próximo capi le voy a cambiar el nombre a : El principe de ojos Grises

Besitos y buena semana.

Miaka Snape.


	5. el primer beso

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no halla tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez esta relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora, Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.  
Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Capítulo 5: El primer beso.

Los días siguientes fueron terribles. Varios alumnos, recibieron la noticia de que algún familiar había desaparecido o peor, que estaba muerto.  
Las horas de clases eran muy angustiantes y cada vez, que un profesor interrumpía a otro para hablar con un alumno, todos sabíamos de que se trataba. Lo único que podíamos hacer, era esperar que no vinieran por ninguno de nosotros. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi abuelo, en Sirius, Remus y Tonks, me moriría si algo les sucediera. Por los pasillos, el clima era completamente denso, como un funeral, las pocas risas que se escuchaban parecían de mal gusto y pronto desaparecían. Incluso, Peeves, parecía respetar lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
A la hora de la cena, nadie tenía hambre, pero por suerte recibíamos cartas de los padres de Ron, o de Sirius o de Tonks, para tranquilizarnos a todos. Ninguno de los miembros de la orden estaba en problemas y la familia de Isa también estaba a salvo.  
Otro, que no debía haber tenido un buen día era Malfoy. Algunos alumnos, lo señalaban y murmuraban por lo bajo. Su condición de mortífago lo hacía el blanco de las críticas y los insultos, por lo que escuchamos, dos alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw, trataron de atacarlo.  
El miércoles, la clase de DCAO estuvo bastante tensa, sobre todo por el lado de mis compañeros Gry. A ninguno le agrada Malfoy y mucho menos confían en él. Por lo que, por cada cosa que él decía, los chicos trataban de desafiarlo. Me sentía muy mal, entiendo a mis amigos, pero no puedo evitar … sentirme mal por Malfoy. A las veinte, tenía la clase extra, me costó bastante convencer a los chicos para que me dejaran ir, pero al final lo logré. Necesitaba verlo y aunque sea, poder estar un ratito con él.  
- Adelante.-  
- Permiso profesor.-  
- Señorita Bast, ¿Se encuentra bien?-  
- Sí.-  
- ¿Segura?-  
- Solo espero el correo nocturno.-  
- Me imagino que ha de ser muy difícil estar aquí, sin saber sobre su familia.-  
- Lo es, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.- Respondí y comencé a temblar. Tenía los nervios destrozados por todo lo sucedido. Ese día, a un compañero de los gemelos de Ravenclaw le avisaron que habían asesinado a toda su familia, y a una de las pequeñas de gry, le comunicaron que su mamá había desaparecido. Eran demasiadas cosas que soportar, tanta tensión, tanta preocupación y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada. - Lo siento, creo que hoy no voy a poder …- "No debí haber venido."  
- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- Me respondió abrazándome. Me petrifique por su contacto, no esperaba que él fuera a abrazarme. - Lo lamento, no debí acercarme. Soy la última persona en este castillo a la que usted, debe querer cerca.- Agregó y se alejó.  
- No es eso, solo … me sorprendió.-  
- Aunque no lo crea, alguno mortífagos … tenemos … sentimientos.-  
- No fue mi intención …-  
- Lo sé. No se preocupe, es mejor que regrese a su sala común. Hoy no tendremos clases.-  
- ¿Puedo quedarme?-  
- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.  
- Las cosas en la torre gry …-  
- ¿Están demasiado alteradas?-  
- Así es. Si voy ahora … empezaré a llorar como todos y no quiero.-  
- Llorar, a veces ayuda.-  
- Pero no …-  
- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.-  
- Gracias.- Le respondí y me senté en el banco más cercano. Unos segundos después, él se sentó a mi lado. No sé en que momento las cosas con él … parecían haber cambiado.  
- Todo esto te esta afectando demasiado.- Dijo casi en un susurró, por lo que no sé, si lo pensó y lo dijo sin darse cuenta o porque lo dijo. - Ariadna, deberías tomar una poción para los nervios.-  
- Dudo que a Madame Pomfrey le quede alguna.-  
- Supongo que tenerme a mi cerca, siendo un mortífago solo …-  
- No quiero hablar sobre eso.- Lo corté. Él volvió a sorprenderse por mi reacción. Sé que estoy siendo demasiado transparente con mis sentimientos, pero en estos momentos no puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar con él, sin tener que pensar en lo que es, o en lo que podría hacerme. En verdad, quiero confiar en él.  
- ¿Quieres qué te abrace?- Me preguntó y yo solo pude asentir. Me abrazó suavemente, asiéndome sentir segura y protegida. Es tan fuerte y su aroma tan agradable, que no puede evitar aferrarme a él. - Tranquila, vas a estar bien, ya lo veras.-  
Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados, quizás una hora y sin embargo, me pareció tan poco tiempo, como si hubiera sido solo un segundo. Se apartó cuidadosamente, y en ese momento, me sentí completamente frágil y expuesta.  
- Gracias.- Le dije, alejándome aún más y muy avergonzada.  
Se acercó un poco y acarició mi rostro con dulzura, para secar las lágrimas que no pude contener. - A los dos nos hizo bien compartir este momento.- Me respondió sonriendo, e hizo que no me sintiera tan estúpida, por haberme aferrado a él y haber sido tan transparente.  
- Yo …-  
- Todo esta bien. Es casi la hora de cenar. Lo mejor es que vallas hacia el gran salón, así recibes noticias y en verdad, espero que sean buenas.-  
- Yo también lo espero.- Le respondí y por unos segundos me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, antes de levantarme e irme.-  
- Ariadna.- Me llamó, cuando llegué a la puerta.  
- ¿Si?-  
- Es mejor … que no le digas a nadie … sobre que nos llevamos bien o que por lo menos … -  
- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunté algo confundida, antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar.  
- Solo no lo comentes con nadie, es lo mejor, ¿De acuerdo?-  
- Lo prometo.-  
En la cena, Errol llegó con una carta de Charlie, diciendo que todos estaban bien, aunque no entró en muchos detalles. Aún así, nosotros suspiramos aliviados. Desafortunadamente, otros compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte, y el salón se llenó de gritos y llantos.  
Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores y Malfoy me miraba atentamente, por lo que le sonreí para demostrarle que eran buenas noticias y para mi sorpresa, él también me sonrió.  
Al día siguiente, varios alumnos fueron retirados del colegio por sus familias, algo que nosotros sabemos, que en determinado caso, nuestras propias familias también harán. Por desgracia, El profeta, trajo noticias aún más desalentadoras, sobre pueblos muggles completamente arrasados, por los mortífagos y los inferis. Aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que esto este ocurriendo?  
Por la noche recibí una carta de Sirius. Quería que el sábado, día de visita a Hogsmeade, me encuentre con él. Automáticamente, acepté ir y le mande la respuesta. Quería verlo y asegurarme de que en realidad estaba bien. El viernes transcurrió igual que el resto de la semana, la tensión y las malas noticias, eran moneda corriente en el castillo. Mi único escape, eran esas clases extras. Malfoy, comenzaba a tener un efecto sedante sobre mi, muy diferente a lo que debería sentir, al tener que estar sola en una habitación con un mortífago.  
- Pase.-  
- Permiso, profesor.- Dije entrando en el lugar. Se lo veía muy mal, agotado y algo más …  
- Me alegra verte.-  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunté preocupada, casi sin prestar atención a su sonrisa.  
- Sí, solo he tenido un mal día y una semana demasiado larga.-  
- Si quiere descansar, podemos dejarlo para otro día.-  
- ¡No! Ariadna … por favor, quédate.- Me dijo angustiado. Me sorprendió su reacción, me acerqué a él un poco insegura y lo abracé. Él me respondió abrazándome muy fuerte.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
- Todo lo que está sucediendo … cuando acepté este castigo, nunca pensé que tendría que soportar todo esto … varios alumnos, se me han acercado tratando de averiguar por sus familias. Algunos furioso y otros … dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que yo les ordenara … incluso algunas alumnas … creen que porque soy un mortífago, debería saber en donde están sus familias, pero no lo sé. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que una vez que el Señor Oscuro, obtenga lo que desea de los desaparecidos … él los asesinará.-  
- Tranquilo, no es su culpa. Ha estado en el castillo todo este tiempo, no es justo lo que le sucede.-  
- Ariadna … quédate conmigo … yo … te necesito.-  
Me partía el corazón, verlo sufrir así.  
- Me quedaré, lo prometo.- Le respondí. No hubiera podido dejarlo ni siquiera, si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sí esta era una actuación de su parte, realmente merecía el oscar. No puedo evitar tener dudas sobre él. Aún así, nos quedamos abrazados, por largo rato, sin decir nada.  
- Deberíamos estar practicando.- Dijo de pronto, apartándose bruscamente.  
- Podemos hacerlo otro día.- Le respondí confundida.  
-Le pido disculpas. Me he comportado como un idiota, soy su profesor y no debería haberle contado mis problemas, y mucho menos, atreverme a llamarla por su nombre o abrazarla.-  
- Fui yo quien lo abrazó, además, también le he contado mis problemas y no me molesta que me llame por mi nombre.-  
- Eres mi alumna, es natural que me cuentes tus problemas.-  
- Sí mal no lo recuerdo, usted dijo que no era un profesor.-  
- Aún así, yo …-  
- Todo esta bien.- Le dije, tratando de acercarme a él, iba a abrazarlo cuando sujetó mis manos.  
- No. Fue un error confundirte de esta forma.-  
- Creí que … podíamos ser amigos.-  
- ¿Un mortífago y la nieta de un auror? No somos amigos, ni nada parecido. Tú no confías en mi, ni siquiera te has atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre … ¿Cómo podríamos ser amigos?-  
- Yo no sabía si podía … llamarlo por su nombre.-  
- Sería lo justo.- Me respondió tranquilizándose.  
- Entonces, lo haré.-  
- Ariadna … tengo que serte sincero … no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que seamos amigos.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado … el Señor Tenebroso … tiene un informante en el castillo, alguien muy cercano a ti, que reúne información sobre vos, tus amigos y sus familias. No sé quien es, pero es alguien muy peligroso.-  
- ¿Por eso me pidió que no diga nada sobre … que nos llevamos bien? ¿Por eso … no podemos ser amigos?-  
- Sí … porque el Señor Tenebroso, podría obligarme a …-  
- ¿Lastimarme?-  
- NUNCA VOY A LASTIMARTE.-  
- ¿Entonces …?-  
- Eres solo una niña, no deberían involucrarte en esta … guerra.-  
Soy una idiota, por un momento creí que … solo soy una niña estúpida para él. - Entiendo.-  
- ¿Sucede algo?-  
- No. Tengo que irme, ya es tarde, es hora de cenar.-  
- Esa bien, pero recuerda que …-  
- No se preocupe. Adiós profesor.- Le respondí y salí lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar. No pude llamarlo por su nombre, porque estaba segura que me largaría a llorar. Corrí hasta la torre gry y no bajé a cenar. Solo soy una niña tonta … debí imaginármelo.  
No pude evitar llorar toda la noche hasta que al fin me quedé dormida. Fui una pobre ilusa al creer que él, tal vez … Por la mañana, no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero le había prometido a Sirius ir a verlo. Seguramente estar con él me hará bien, solo debo estar confundida con todo lo que esta pasando. Malfoy solo es … él es … UN ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO … pero yo …  
A pesar de mis intento de ocultar mis ojos rojos e hinchados, no había maquillaje, ni hechizo que funcionaran. Pero como todos estábamos alterados, nadie me preguntó nada.  
En el pueblo …  
- ¡Ariadna!- Dijo Sirius abrazándome y levantándome del suelo. Se lo veía muy cansado, pero por lo menos, estaba bien.  
- Sirius, estoy feliz de que estés a salvo.- Le dije mientras seguíamos abrazados, en medio de la calle principal.  
- Tú eres la que me da las fuerzas para continuar …  
- Sirius, yo …- Logré decir, antes de que me besara.  
- Te amo, Ariadna.- Me dijo y volvió a besarme, no pude evitar corresponderle. Cuando nos separamos, miré hacía un lado y ahí estaba Malfoy, mirándonos. Me sentí inmediatamente incómoda y Sirius lo notó, miró a hacía donde yo estaba mirando y …  
- ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ MALFOY?- Bramó Sirius.  
- La calle es publica.- Respondió completamente sereno.  
- No debería estar suelto. Los sujetos como usted merecen el beso del dementor.-  
- ¡Sirius!- Le dije.  
- ¿Y usted no debería salir con niñas?-  
- Ariadna no es una niña. Nos amamos, pero supongo que usted no entiende lo que eso significa.-  
- ¡Sirius, basta! Déjalo tranquilo, no ha hecho nada malo.-  
- ¿Qué no ha hecho, nada malo? ¿No sabes lo que es?-  
- Basta o me voy.-  
- Tiene suerte Malfoy, de que la señorita …-  
- ¡Sirius!- Le grité y lo deje solo. Es un idiota por comportarse así y haber dicho algo tan horrible. El beso del dementor … no es algo que le desearía a nadie … ni siquiera a los mortífagos.  
- ¡ARIADNA! ¡ESPERA!- Gritaba Sirius, tratando de alcanzarme. Tuvo que correr hasta las afueras del pueblo para frenarme, no pude evitar estar molesta con él.  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Terminaste con tu demostración de cavernícola?-  
- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?-  
- porque no nos estaba haciendo nada y vos lo atacaste. Sabes bien que no me gustan las peleas.-  
- Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo … lo odio.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Te amo Ariadna, perdóname.-  
Sirius sí, que sabe como evadir una pregunta. Estuvimos un rato juntos, pero nunca le respondí lo que sentía por él y mucho menos, dejé que vuelva a besarme. Regresamos al pueblo y nos juntamos con los demás, incluyendo a Remus y Tonks que vinieron a vernos.  
El domingo, me encontré con Malfoy en un pasillo …  
- ¿Podemos hablar?- Me preguntó. Asentí y lo seguí hasta un aula cercana. - Lamento haber arruinado tu cita. Yo … creí que no tenías novio.-  
- No lo tengo. Sirius, ayer … él me dio mi primer beso.- Respondí sonrojándome, sintiéndome una idiota, por contarle eso.  
- No deberías salir con alguien tan mayor.-  
- No es viejo y no estamos saliendo. Yo no …-  
- ¿No le has dicho que sí? Él dijo que ustedes … se amaban.-  
- Aún no le he respondido. ¿Por qué ustedes se odian?-  
- ¿No te lo ha dicho?-  
- No.-  
- No es algo que deba decirte. Ayer arruiné un momento muy especial en tu vida y no fue mi intensión.-  
- No fue su culpa.-  
- ¿Por qué aún me tratas de usted?-  
- Yo … lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre. ¿No va a decirme?-  
- Eso es algo entre él y yo.-  
- Pero …-  
- No quiero que te pelees con él, por algo del pasado.-  
Me sorprendí por lo que dijo, por lo cual, mi curiosidad aumento. Me armé de valor y dije … -Te considero mi amigo y si sabes de una buena razón por la cual no deba estar con Sirius, me gustaría que me la digieras.-  
La cara de sorpresa que puso, no sé si fue, por el hecho de que no lo traté de usted o porque le dije que era mi amigo.  
- Ariadna, yo …-  
- Por favor.-  
- De acuerdo. Es mejor que te sientes. Ya sabes que hace algunos años estuve casado … ella se llamaba Narcisa Black.-  
- ¿Black?- Pregunté asombrada.  
- Era prima de Sirius Black. Sin embargo, sus lazos sanguíneos no impidieron que ellos fueran amantes. Sirius Black me robó a mi esposa, aunque debo reconocer que jamás la amé. Aún así, haber sido engañado de esa forma … constituye un insulto muy grave para mi familia.-  
No lo podía creer, la mujer casada con la que Sirius salía era … la esposa de Malfoy.  
- Comprenderé si no me crees. Debes tener mejor concepto de él que …-  
- Te creo.- Le dije, antes de que terminara de hablar. Volvió a sorprenderse. - Yo había escuchado que él salía con una mujer casada, pero no sabía quien era.-  
- No creo que alguien como él, deba salir con una persona tan especial … como vos.- Dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Qué?- Preguntó al ver mi expresión.  
- No creí que … pensaras que yo era especial, salvo que te refieras a que soy especialmente inútil.-  
- No te he tratado muy bien, si crees eso. Supongo que por eso … te cuesta confiar en mi y que seamos … amigos.- Me dijo acariciando mi rostro. Me gusta tanto que lo haga. - Eres muy especial … para mi.- Volvió a decir muy suavemente. No pude evitarlo y lo abrace.  
- Somos amigos.- Le dije casi al oído.  
- Quizás, ahora lo somos. Debes regresar con tus amigos o van a preocuparse.-  
- Gracias.- Le dije antes de salir.  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Por ser sincero conmigo.-  
- ¿Ariadna?-  
- ¿Si?-  
- ¿Qué harás con Black?-  
- Nada. Lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo pero no lo amo.- No podía decirle que al que amaba era a él. Si no lo hubiera conocido, si no fuera mi profesor, probablemente en estos momentos, estaría comprometida con Sirius. Pensando que él era el indicado, sin saber … que en otro lugar, estaba el hombre con el que siempre he soñado.  
- Lamento, si por lo que te …-  
- No tiene nada que ver con lo que me contaste.- Le dije, antes de que terminara de hablar. - Hace mucho, que en el fondo sé que no estaba enamorada de él. Pero me era difícil darme cuenta que lo adoro, porque es mi mejor amigo. Hasta luego.- Le dije y salí del aula.

Nota de la autora:

Las cosas con Lucius comienzan a cambiar.  
¿Qué ocurrirá entre Ari y Lu?  
¿Sucederá algo con Sirius?  
¿Quién será el informante?

Próximo capi: "Una noche de diversión, una noche de tristeza."


	6. una noche de diversión, una noche de

Fic: El príncipe de ojos Grises.

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no halla tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez esta relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora, Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.  
Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Aclaración 2: en algunas partes del fic, va a haber un cambio en el narrador.

Capítulo 6: Una noche de diversión, una noche de tristeza.

El lunes las cosas empeoraron aún más. Hubo una fuerte pelea en el patio, entre los séptimos de Gry y de Sly. Los Gryffindors acusaban a los Slytherins, porque nadie de esa casa había sufrido la desaparición o el asesinato de algún familiar. Lo que daba a entender, que la mayoría pertenecía a familias de mortífagos.  
A la hora del almuerzo con la llegada de la edición de la tarde del diario el profeta, nos llegó la noticia de la aparición de cuerpos o partes, de varios magos y brujas que estaban desaparecidos …

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho leyendo el profeta …  
"Más cuerpos, el Señor Oscuro va a acabar con todo el mundo mágico sino lo detienen." - Adelante.-  
- Permiso profesor.- Dijo una muchacha castaña de séptimo año de Hufflepuff.  
- ¿Qué desea?- "No recuerdo que siga siendo mi alumna."  
- Solo …- Dijo acercándose a él.  
- ¿Sí?-  
- Yo …- Trató de decir la castaña, cuando se paró a escasos centímetros del rubio, el cuál se levantó al verla.  
- ¿Qué le ocurre?- "Esta muy colorada, falta que se desmaye en mi oficina y lo usen de excusa para acusarme de algo más." - ¿Qué demoni …? Espere …-  
- Relájese, lo complaceré.- Respondió la muchacha acariciándole la entrepierna al adulto. - Es un intercambio, por información sobre mi hermana mayor.- Agregó en el instante en que se arrodilló y desabrochó el pantalón de su profesor, lentamente le bajo la bragueta, deslizó el pantalón junto con el bóxer hasta el suelo, y con su mano tomó la semi erección del rubio.  
"Tengo que detenerla, pero …"- ¡AHH! No lo haga.- "Su boca en mi pene, si ella fuera …"  
- No suena a que quiere que me detenga.-  
Lucius se aferró a su escritorio, esa muchacha le estaba dando algo que él hacia tiempo necesitaba, sin embargo …  
- YA BASTA.- Bramó apartándola violentamente. - No sé nada sobre nadie. No vuelva a entrar en este lugar o acercarse a mi, ¿Me ha entendido?- Siseó amenazante. La muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y salió corriendo. Él se acomodo la ropa y salió disparado a su habitación para darse una ducha helada.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Por poco y la dejó que siga. No fue una buena idea venir aquí. Tengo que calmarme, esta noche tengo clase extra y ella no puede verme en estas condiciones. Ya le soy demasiado repúgnate como para empeorar todo aún más. Mejor regreso a la oficina, tengo que prepararme para la clase de los sextos.

Subí las escaleras de las mazmorras, tan frías y oscuras como debería ser mi corazón. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no pude evitar echar una mirada al patio. Allí, un grupo de Gryffindors se hallaban hablando, aunque quise seguir caminando, no pude hacerlo al reconocerla. Estaba sentada entre esa insoportable de Granger y esa Jefferson que no sé porque, me da mala espina. Me quedé un rato mirándola, hasta que me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde a mi clase. Me preguntó quién es, de todos los que están cerca, el informante del señor Oscuro.

- ¡Ariadna! ¿Vas a ir?-  
- Claro que sí, ya es la hora.- Le respondí a Hermione, ya me esta cansando que me pregunten a cada rato.  
- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.-  
- Lo haré Hermy, no te preocupes.- Dije y salí corriendo. - Permiso.- Dije entrando en la oficina de Malfoy, casi con la lengua afuera.  
- Ariadna, me alegra que hayas venido.-  
- ¿Qué, pensó que no vendría?-  
- Con lo que está ocurriendo … no estaba seguro.-  
- Nada de esto es tú culpa.-  
- ¿No vas a alejarte de mi? Sigo siendo un mortífago.-  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Le pregunté, no entiendo porque me recuerda a cada instante lo que es, como si fuera tan fácil olvidarlo.  
- No. No quise decir eso, yo …-  
- Esta bien, no me iré.- Le respondí antes de que terminará de hablar y él me sonrió.  
- Debemos ponernos a ensayar hechizos, últimamente han quedado bastante relegados, y después de todo, ese era el objetivo de las clases.-  
- Ok, empecemos.- Realicé varios hechizos, uno tras otro, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. El libro que me había dado, me ayudó bastante.  
- Muy bien, estas progresando bastante. Si sigues así, ya no vas a necesitarme.-  
"Qué equivocado que esta." - Gracias.- Le dije feliz, por el halago.  
- ¿Seguirías viniendo, aunque no necesitaras más mi ayuda?-  
- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?- Le pregunté, deseosa de que me dijera si en verdad le agrada estar conmigo. Pero al parecer mi pregunta lo incomodó, su expresión cambio rápidamente. Supongo que en realidad no le agrado. - Sólo es amable conmigo porque mi abuelo pertenece a la orden, ¿No es así?- Le pregunté dolida por su falta de respuesta.  
- Ariadna, ¡No!- Exclamó, acercándose a mi.  
- Lo siento.- Me disculpe, aunque no sabía bien porque.  
- Supongo que nunca podrás confiar verdaderamente en mi.- Me dijo, dándome la espalada. - Es tarde, debes irte.-  
Sentí que había metido la pata otra vez. Me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre su espalda, se dio vuelta rápidamente y me abrazó.  
- No quise decirte eso, es solo que estoy nerviosa y preocupada por las personas a las que quiero.-  
- Quisiera que fuéramos amigos.- Me dijo apartándose un poco.  
- Somos amigos.-  
- No es verdad, los amigos confían el uno en el otro y vos no …-  
Acaricie su rostro suavemente y le dije … - Confió en ti, de lo contrarío no vendría a verte.-  
Me miró por unos segundos y …  
- ¿Saldrías del castillo conmigo?- Me preguntó muy serio, sorprendiéndome.  
- ¿Ahora?- Pregunté sin poder creerlo.  
- Si.-  
- Pero, se supone que no podemos salir de noche y …-  
- Entiendo. No te preocupes.-  
- No es que no quiera salir contigo, es solo que tendríamos muchos problemas, principalmente vos.-  
- No te preocupes por eso, si nos descubren, yo asumiré la culpa. Significaría mucho para mi.-  
"Eso es lo que me preocupa, que se haga responsable y mi abuelo lo envié a Azkaban." Decidí correr el riesgo, porque en verdad le creo cuando dice que no va a lastimarme. - Esta bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-  
- Es una sorpresa.- Me respondió con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto. Salimos del castillo mientras todos estaban cenando, al llegar a la reja de entrada, movió su varita y éstas se abrieron.  
- Nos apareceremos.- Me dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome su mano.  
- ¡Oh!- Dije yo, no muy feliz.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó al ver mi expresión.  
- Suelo marearme y caerme al piso.- Le dije avergonzada.  
- No dejaré que te caigas.- Me respondió abrazándome muy fuerte. En lugar de caerme, voy a desmayarme. Nos desaparecimos unos segundos después. Odio esa sensación es como si te estrujaran el estómago y quisieran arrancártelo por la boca, mientras tu cabeza gira en un lavarropas. - Llegamos.- Me dijo, pero yo no le respondí, temerosa de vaciar lo poco que había en mi estómago, mantuve los ojos cerrados, tratando de que el mundo dejara de girar. - ¡Ariadna! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó alterado.  
- Solo estoy mareada.- Le respondí casi en un susurró.  
- Siéntate, te traeré agua.-  
- No. No te vallas.- Le supliqué con los ojos aún cerrados.  
- Esta bien, tranquila.- Me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Tarde varios minutos en recuperarme, probablemente luego de esta experiencia no volverá a pedirme que salgamos a ningún lado. Cuando abrí los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo …  
- ¿Dónde estamos?-  
- En mi casa.- Respondió sencillamente y sonriendo. ¿Casa? Parecía un palacio de un cuento de hadas. - Pensé que te haría bien salir un rato del castillo.- Agregó, ante mi falta de respuesta.  
- ¿Vives solo?-  
- Algo así, tengo a mis elfos domésticos.-  
- Este lugar es enorme.- Pensé y lo dije sin darme cuenta. Si solo vive con sus elfos, ha de sentirse bastante solo, aunque el lugar es muy hermoso, es algo … frío y no físicamente, sino que … no tiene la calidez de un hogar.  
Me miró unos segundos y luego rió. - ¿Te gusta patinar?-  
- ¿Patinar?- Pregunté desconcertada, recién llegamos y quiere llevarme a otro lugar.  
- Sí, ven.-  
Fuimos hasta una enorme habitación en el ala sur de la mansión, en su interior y para mi sorpresa, había una pista de hielo.  
- Toma, ponte esto.- Me dijo, entregándome unos patines.  
- Nunca he patinado.- Respondí preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que mi coordinación no es del todo buena.  
- Yo te enseñaré, es muy fácil.-  
Aún no me conoce. Patinamos por largo rato, claro que al principio, lo único que evitó que me rompiera la cabeza, por no decir otra parte de mi cuerpo contra el hielo, fue que él no me soltó. Hubo un momento, en que creí que lograría tirarnos a los dos al piso, sin embargo, él sí que tiene una gran coordinación y buenos reflejos. No podía parar de reírme, era como si todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran.  
- ¿Tienes hambre? Ordené que prepararan un banquete especial para los dos.-  
- Claro, me muero de hambre.- Le respondí aún riendo. ¿Banquete? Eso es quedarse corto. La mesa principal del tamaño de las mesas de las casas en Hogwarts estaba repleta de distintos platos, la mayoría de los cuales nunca había probado. Malfoy me hizo probar un poco de cada uno, se lo veía muy feliz de que estuviéramos juntos.  
- Hace una noche hermosa, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver las estrellas?- Le sugerí, para tratar de evitar seguir probando, ya que ahora era el turno de los postres. Estoy seguro que a Ron le hubiera gustado estar aquí y probablemente se hubiera comido más de la cena. Es tan goloso y me da tanta envidia, come como una bestia y nunca lo veo engordar ni un gramo, tenía que ser un chico. Salimos al jardín y la luna llena se veía enorme, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad, incluso aún más de lo que se puede apreciar en hogwarts. Nos acercamos a un sillón hamaca y nos sentamos juntos …  
- Lucius, muchas gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho.- Le dije sonriendo.  
- ¡Al fin! ¡Lo logré!- Exclamó sonriendo. Yo lo miré sin entender.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Por fin me llamaste por mi nombre.- Respondió sinceramente. - Era todo lo que quería.-  
Me sonrojé como un tomate por sus palabras. Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas y en algún momento me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, estaba tapada por una bonita manta y él me estaba abrazando, el calor del día comenzaba a molestarme. Lo miré pero seguía durmiendo profundamente, con una expresión muy feliz, incluso dormido es aún más bonito. Me percaté de que el sol estaba casi en lo alto, ya faltaba poco para el mediodía. ¡¿Mediodía?! ¡Nos habíamos quedado dormidos demasiado tiempo!  
- Lucius, despierta, ¡Nos dormimos!- Le dije desesperada. Abrió los ojos y le costó unos segundos entender lo que le decía. Pude ver como se le arrugaba el seño y comenzaba a preocuparse. Estuvimos fuera del castillo, por demasiadas horas.  
- Tranquila, regresaremos y explicaré todo.- Me dijo, aunque su voz sonaba tranquila, sabía que no lo estaba. Esta tontería puede costarle un viaja a Azkaban en las próximas horas.  
- Mi abuelo va a matarte.- Me imagino el revuelo que se ha de haber armado al notar nuestras ausencias. No solo mi abuelo querría la cabeza de Lucius, Sirius también. Nos aparecimos muy cerca de las rejas, con el susto de lo que pudiera estar pasando, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de marearme. Caminamos hasta el castillo y al entrar las cosas parecían demasiadas tranquilas.  
- Iré a ver al director.-  
- Voy contigo.- Le respondí, después de todo, salí con él porque quería. No quiero que mi abuelo lo asesine.  
- No, ve a la torre Gry.-  
- Pero …-  
- VE.- Me ordenó de manera amenazante. No tuve otra opción que hacerle caso. Camine hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, muy mortificada por lo que debería estar padeciendo Lucius.  
- ¡ARIADNA!- Me gritó Hermione. - Tenemos que hablar.- Me dijo muy seria. Fuimos hasta el baño de chicas y nos aseguramos de que no hubiera nadie.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste?- Me preguntó al tiempo que me reprendía como si fuera un adulto, a veces asusta.  
- Yo, bueno … salí.¿Qué paso?-  
- Nada.-  
- ¿Cómo qué nada?-  
- Me las ingenié para que nadie se diera cuenta de tu ausencia, ni siquiera Isa lo notó.-  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo lograste?-  
- Supuse que estarías bien, aunque en realidad estaba que me moría de los nervios. ¿Saliste con Malfoy? Hoy no se presentó a su clase con los séptimos.-  
- Sí, estuve con él, pero …-  
- He visto como lo miras, sospechaba que estabas enamorada de él, ¿Son novios?-  
- No, solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo crees que se pudiera fijar en mi?-  
- No le he dicho a nadie de tu ausencia, le dije a la profesora McGonagall que estabas descompuesta y que por eso no fuiste a su clase y como Isa se descompone con solo ver a alguien descompuesto pues, no se molestó en comprobarlo.-  
- ¡OH! ¡Gracias Hermy! Yo … tengo que detenerlo.-  
- ¿A quién?-  
- Lucius, fue a ver al director.- Le dije y salí corriendo. Para cuando llegué a la gárgola, Lucius bajaba. - ¿Qué le dijiste? No saben que estuvimos fuera.-  
- Lo sé. Me disculpé por mi ausencia en la clase de hoy. Cuando entré y vi a Dumbledore tranquilo y el hecho de que tu abuelo no estuviera, supuse que no nos habían descubierto, pero aún no entiendo como.  
- Hermione, ella me encubrió.-  
- ¿Granger?- Preguntó preocupado.  
- Sí, se las ingenió para que no notaran mi ausencia, me hizo pasar por enferma. ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté al ver su expresión.  
- Nada, sólo que si ella fuera la espía … no debí arriesgarme. No tendría que haberte sacado del castillo.-  
- Lucius esta bien, dudo mucho que ella sea un espía.  
Sin embargo, las semanas siguientes, Lucius estuvo muy preocupado y a la defensiva, temiendo que en cualquier instante, ese sujeto lo llamará.  
- Permiso profesor.- Dije un miércoles a la hora de la clase extra.  
- ¡Ariadna! Me alegra verte.- Me respondió y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.  
- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Le pregunté, aún prisionera de sus brazos.  
- Probablemente sea el último.- Me dijo alejándose.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunté casi histérica.  
- El director me anunció que mañana llega el nuevo profesor.-  
Me quede helada, solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de pascuas y dos meses más de clases. No creí que al final contratarían a otro profesor.  
- No van a echarte.- Le dije tratando de sonar segura.  
- No, solo me enviaran a Azkaban.-  
- No puedes dejar que te lleven.- Le dije y comencé a llorar. Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.  
- Parece que me tomaste cariño.- Me susurró al oído.  
Me alejé solo un poco, para poder verlo a la cara y … - Claro que te quiero.- Respondí sonrojándome, al tiempo que él secaba mis lágrimas. Sabía que esa frase tenía un significado diferente para mí y para él. Después de todo, solo somos amigos.  
- Yo también te quiero.- Me respondió para mi sorpresa.  
- Sí hablara con mi abuelo y Dumbledore, tal vez …-  
- NO DEBES TRATAR DE AYUDARME.-  
- ¿POR QUÉ NO? No lo entiendo.- Le dije frustrada, quiero ayudarlo. No deseo que termine en un lugar como ese.  
- Debes seguir fingiendo que no te agrada, sería mejor que hicieras creer que me odias. Solo así vas a estar a salvo.-  
- ¿Qué pasaría si … ese sujeto te pidiera que …?-  
- NUNCA VOY A LASTIMARTE. TE LO PROMETÍ.- Me gritó fuera de sí.  
- Lo sé, por eso no entiendo.- Le dije, tratando de calmarlo.  
- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pasaría si no obedeciera su orden? ¿Y cómo podría protegerte si no estuviera aquí?-  
No había pensado en eso, en lo que le harían a él. No importa donde esté, en cualquier lado podría pasarle algo malo. Ya sea a manos de la orden o de ese sujeto.  
- Lo siento Lucius, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé como.- Me abrazó nuevamente.  
- No puedes, solo sigue siendo mi amiga y quédate conmigo hasta que tenga que marcharme.-  
- Pero eso no es nada.-  
- Para mi es muy importante. Es nuestra última noche juntos, mis últimas horas de libertad y quiero divertirme contigo.-  
- ¿Vamos a salir otra vez?-  
- Solo si tu quieres.-  
- Claro que sí, le avisaré a Hermy para que me cubra otra vez.- Iría hasta el mismo infierno por él.  
- Supongo que lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas.- Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Llamé a Dobby y le pedí que le entregara una nota a Hermione.

Teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Aún no puedo creer que haya llorado al saber que iría a Azkaban, quizás sea cierto y me quiere un poco, o tal vez solo hayan sido lágrimas de felicidad porque al fin se deshace de mi. Seguramente su intención de ayudarme, solo sea porque es lo correcto, eso es lo que hacen las personas como ella. Lo correcto. Lo único que puedo llevarme es el recuerdo de su aroma, de lo bien que se siente el tenerla en mis brazos, como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable. Sí el Señor Oscuro supiera lo que esta misión significa realmente para mi …  
- ¿Lista?-  
- Sí.- Me respondió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Caminamos hasta las rejas sin decir nada, me pregunto en que pensará. ¿Sabrá lo peligroso que es estar conmigo? La tomé de la cintura firmemente, no voy a permitir que se lastime y nos desaparecimos. Y cuándo me vaya, ¿Quién se va a asegurar que nadie la dañe? Probablemente Black, desearía haber tenido el valor de rebelarme contra mi familia como él. Quizás las cosas ahora serían diferente. Al llegar a mi casa, ella se aferró a mi, con sus ojitos cerrados y los labios firmemente apretados, quisiera poder facilitarle el viaje, desearía alzarla y apretarla contra mi pecho, pero eso sería quizás pasarme de la raya.

- Eso es.- Me dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó confundido.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? No regreses al castillo, de ese modo, no podrán atraparte.-  
- Sí hago eso, no volverás a verme.- "Aunque dudo que realmente le importe."- Tendría que regresar con el Señor Tenebroso y deberé pelear contra los miembros de la orden, entonces tal vez, asesine a alguien a quien quieres y me odiaras por eso.-  
- Pero Azkaban …-  
- Esta noche es para divertirnos. No quiero que sigas pensando en eso.-

Estuvimos patinando por varias horas, hasta mis piernas ya no tenían fuerzas y me empezó a dolor en el costado. Estábamos cenando, y esta vez, solo ordenó que hicieran lo que me había gustado la otra vez.¿Cómo voy a poder soportar que se lo lleven? Esta es mi última oportunidad, tengo que decirle lo que siento. Quizás … logré convencerlo de que luche para no terminar en Azkaban.  
- Te dije que no sigas pensando.- Me reprendió pero con una sonrisa.  
- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.-  
- Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos regresar, salvo que …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿Te gustaría que nos quedáramos a dormir como la primera vez?-  
Me sonrojé. - Sí, pero esta lloviendo, hoy no hay estrellas.-  
- Conozco un buen lugar, vamos.- Me dijo tomándome de la mano. Lo seguí y cruzamos toda la mansión hasta llegar al invernadero. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de flores y el sonido de la lluvia al caer sobre el techo de cristal, parecía música. - Este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito.-  
- Es precioso.- Le respondí, aunque precioso era quedarse corto.  
- En el centro hay un lugar bastante amplio.-  
Al llegar, hizo aparecer un enorme colchón y varios almohadones. Nos recostamos y miramos las gotas de lluvia resbalar en el techo.  
- Todo es tan tranquilo aquí, pareciera que no estuviéramos en guerra.- Me dijo de repente.  
Me giré para mirarlo. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-  
- ¿Qué quieres saber?-  
- ¿Por qué … te convertiste en un mortífago?-  
- Fui educado con ideales de pureza de sangre y otras cuantas idioteces más. Cuando el señor Oscuro apareció mi familia considero que purificaría al mundo mágico y le devolvería su resplandor. Por eso nos unimos a él.-  
- ¿Aún sigues creyendo …?  
- ¿Purificar al mundo mágico?-  
- No, en la pureza de sangre.-  
- Hace mucho que deje de creer en esas cosas.-  
- Pero te casaste con …-  
- Una sangre pura, tal cual me lo ordenó mi padre. En aquel tiempo, amaba a otra persona, pero ella … era hija de muggles y su familia y la mía, jamás nos permitirían estar juntos.-  
- ¿Era bruja?-  
- Lo es.-  
- ¿Aún la amas?-  
- Con toda mi alma. Nunca conocí a nadie que fuera tan hermosa y dulce como ella.-  
Quería llorar, mi corazón me dolía demasiado. Él ama a otra persona, como fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta. Nunca debí acercarme a él y mucho menos enamorarme.  
- ¿Se lo dijiste?-  
- No.-  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Formó su familia?-  
- Es soltera.-  
- ¿Y entonces?- ¿Por qué me machaco con estas cosas?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser casamentera?-  
Lo siento, no quise ser tan entrometida, solo era curiosidad.- Le respondí y traté de concentrarme en las gotas que seguían discurriendo sobre mi cabeza.  
- Su familia nunca me dejaría acercarme a ella, por mi condición de mortífago.-  
- Pero si se aman, deberían estar juntos.-  
- No sé lo que siente por mi. De lo contraría, haría lo que fuera por estar para siempre a su lado, aunque eso significara enfrentarme al Señor Oscuro.-  
- Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar.- Le dije levantándome. Sé que quizás sea su última noche de libertad, pero no puedo soportar permanecer un solo segundo más junto a él. Seguramente, cierra los ojos y se imagina que está con ella y no conmigo.  
- Creí que querías quedarte a dormir.-  
- Es mejor que regresemos, tuvimos suerte la primera vez, no hay que abusar.- Le dije lo más normal posible. Aunque podía sentir el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.  
- ¿Dije algo que te molestó?-  
No nada, solo me rompiste el corazón, buen trabajo. - No, ¿Por qué?- ¿Para qué le pregunto?  
- Por nada, si quieres regresar, lo haremos.-  
- Sí, por favor.-

¡Genial! Mi última noche libre y la arruiné olímpicamente. No debí decirle nada, probablemente la asusté, debe pensar que de un segundo a otro voy a saltar encima de ella y violarla. Me debe considerar una aberración, nunca se le debe haber pasado por la cabeza que yo podría llegar a estar enamorado de ella. El único recuerdo que me voy a llevar a mi celda, será su carita, esa expresión con la que me miró en el momento en que le dije que estaba enamorado. Una expresión que va a atormentarme por el resto de mi vida y espero que sea corta, porque no podré soportarlo.

Se levantó contrariado y me tomo de la mano. Su solo contacto me duele, como si me clavaran miles de agujas. Nos desaparecimos y al llegar cerca de Hogwarts, trató de sujetarme para que no me cayera pero lo aparte bruscamente. Como resultado, me dí un tremendo golpe, solo amortiguado por el barro.  
- ¡Ariadna! ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te lastimaste?-  
¿Por qué finge que le importo?- Solo estoy mareada, no te acerques.- Quería gritarle que se fuera, que no deseo volver a verlo.  
- ¿Por qué?- Me preguntó con un hilo de voz, como si mi comportamiento lo lastimara.  
- Necesito respirar un poco, para que se me pase el mareo.- Traté de ser lo más diplomática posible.  
- Déjame ayudarte a levantarte.- Me dijo dando un paso hacia mí con su mano extendida.  
- NO, quédate ahí.- Le respondí más cortante de lo que pretendía.  
- ¿Por qué estas enojada?-  
- No estoy enojada, solo mareada. No me hables por un rato.- Le dije, aún sin poder controlar mi dolor y las ganas de herirlo tal como él me hirió. Cuando estuve segura de que no estallaría en llanto, me levanté y él me miraba confundido.  
- ¿Segura que estas bien? Puedo cargarte.- Se ofreció amablemente. Preferiría que solo desapareciera.  
- Sí, te advertí que me mareaba con las apariciones.- Volví a mentirle.  
- Lo siento, no creí que fuera para tanto.-  
Caminamos de regreso al castillo sin decir nada, no lo miré en ningún momento pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, durante todo el camino.  
- Hasta mañana.- Le dije fríamente y me dirigí hacia la torre.  
- ¡Ariadna! Te has enojado conmigo y me gustaría que me dijeras porque.-  
- No es nada, solo estoy atontada por la aparición, suele pasarme. No te preocupes.- Le dije, como si en realidad fuera a preocuparse por mi. Me alejé rápidamente antes de que pudiera decirme algo más.  
Esa noche lloré con todas mis fuerzas y me prometí que jamás volvería a enamorarme. ¿Amor? ¿Quién lo necesita? Me quite ese estúpido collar que recibí en Navidad. Todo era cuestión de enterrar mi corazón.  
A la hora del desayuno, el director presentó al nuevo profesor de DCAO, él y Malfoy se fulminan con la mirada. Sencillamente mi vida no puede ser tan horrible …

Nota de la autora:

Sigo experimentando con este fic, entre cambiar de narradores y ver la historia desde el punto de vista de Ari y de Lu, hasta poner a un narrador pasivo en algunas partes. Espero que no halla sido demasiado desastroso el resultado, y me estoy preparando para recibir las duras criticas.

Una aclaración: si quieren leer más sobre esta historia la actualizo un poco más rápido en mi blog. http: // simplementesola . blogcindario . com (Sacando los espacios.)  
Buena semana.  
Miaka Snape


	7. sirius black

Fic: El príncipe de ojos Grises.

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en los personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. Sólo algunos son inventados por mí.

Pareja principal: Lucius Malfoy y Ariadna Bast.

Aclaraciones: Es una historia en un universo alterno. Harry Potter sigue siendo el niño que vivió, Sirius Black es su padrino pero no ha estado en Azkaban, todo lo contrarío, trabaja en el ministerio. He modificado las edades de varios de los personajes, por ejemplo Black y Lupin tienen 30 años y Malfoy 25, esto es para que no halla tanta diferencia de edad entre la pareja protagonista y a su vez esta relacionado con algo de la historia. Por ahora, Severus Snape no tiene previsto aparecer en la historia.  
Básicamente se trata de romance, intrigas, drama, lo de siempre, narrada en primera persona por Ariadna.

Aclaración 2: en algunas partes del fic, va a haber un cambio en el narrador.

Capítulo 7: Sirius Black.

Ni bien llegamos al castillo, se alejó de mi a toda prisa. Deberían enseñarle a mentir mejor, "atontada por la aparición." sí, como no. Baje hasta mi habitación en lo profundo de las mazmorras, suerte que es la más alejada de todo el castillo, de ese modo, nadie podrá escuchar lo que estoy haciendo. Pero no sirve de nada, destruir mis cosas no funciona. Si tan solo no hubiera abierto mi bocota, todavía estaríamos juntos en el invernadero, aún la tendría entre mis brazos y la vería dormir. Podría acariciar su rostro suavemente, sin despertarla, pero no, tuve que arruinar todo en un segundo.  
Es obvio, que no me ama y si por alguna obra del destino, consigo quedarme, de seguro no volverá a acercárseme. No podré soportar eso, prefiero ir a Azkaban, es más debería ir a buscar a Dumbledore y exigirle que me lleve en estos momentos, de que sirve permanecer aquí si ella no quiere verme.  
¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de enamorarme de esa niña? Aún lo recuerdo … sus pequeños labios en mi mejilla, la sonrisa que me dedico, es tan hermosa, incluso cuando era tan pequeña y a medida que ha ido creciendo … cada vez es más irresistible. No podría soportar que Black se la quedé, cualquiera menos él.  
¿Pero qué puedo pretender? Nada, no estoy en posición de sugerir ni exigir nada. Eso es lo que soy para ella: nada.  
Pasé toda la noche en vela, pensando en ella y en los últimos momentos que estuve a su lado, y por eso, no estoy de humor para reunirme con el resto de los profesores, pero no tengo opción. Al entrar en la sala, la mayoría ya ocupaba su lugar, de más está decir que él mío es el más alejado de todos, en un rincón de la habitación. Ya que nadie quiere mi compañía.  
- Buenos Días.- Saludo ese viejo insoportable. Buenos para él, no para mi. - Como ya saben, hoy llega el nuevo profesor de DCAO y espero que le den la bienvenida. Lucius te he explicado que podrás permanecer en el castillo, siempre y cuando, algunos alumnos quieran permanecer en tu clase.-  
- Lo sé.- Le gruñí.  
- Muy bien. Entonces démosle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor.- Dijo señalando la puerta. En ese instante, mi instinto asesino se apodero de mi.  
- ¡Black!- Gruñí.  
- Malfoy, he venido a reemplazarte, al parecer no sabes hacer nada bien. Ya puedes ir preparando tus maletas. Aunque a donde vas, no vas a necesitarlas.-  
- ¡Maldito!- Exclamé tomando mi varita, pero ese mugroso guardabosque me detuvo con una de sus enormes manos.  
- Señores por favor, compórtense.- Nos reprendió McGonagall, que se las ingenia para hacerme sentir como si aún fuera uno de sus alumnos. Esto no podía ser peor, con él en el castillo … Ariadna va a estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Me levanté con los ojos hinchados y con pocas ganas de enfrentarme al día que me espera. Si pudiera me escondería debajo de las sábanas hasta el próximo milenio. Aún puedo oír el latido de mi corazón, es increíble que estando roto, siga latiendo. Baje resignada al Gran Salón, me senté entre Hermy e Isa, pero no dije nada, por suerte ellas tampoco. Podía escuchar el cuchicheo a mi alrededor, pero no tenía ganas de saber porque había tanto jaleo.  
- Alumnos, su atención por favor.- Dijo McGonagall con su voz característica. No quería mirar en su dirección, no quería verlo a él. - El director quiere hacer un anuncio.- Agregó, cuando los murmullos bajaron.  
- Como todos saben, hay algunos problemas con las clases de DCAO, por tal motivo, he contratado a un nuevo profesor. Ustedes, podrán elegir con cual asistirán a clases. Durante el día de hoy, tendrán que pasar por la oficina de uno de los dos profesores y anotarse en su clase. Ahora bien, por favor, den la bienvenida al profesor Black.- Sentenció Dumbledore.  
¡¿Black?! Sin más remedió me di vuelta para mirar a la mesa de profesores. Ahí estaban los dos sentados, uno al lado del otro, fulminándose con la mirada. ¿Quién habrá sido tan idiota de sentar a esos dos juntos? No faltaba mucho para que se sacara los ojos. Los Gryffindors vitorearon a Sirius, sobre todo Harry y los Weasley, una parte de mi, se alegraba de que él estuviera en el castillo, porque de ese modo estaría seguro. Pero la otra parte sentía que este, no era el mejor momento para que estuviera cerca.

Aunque no quería mirarla, no pude evitarlo. Miré a la mesa de los Gryffindors y la busqué, ahí estaba ella, con su mirada clavada en el plato. Al parecer, le doy tanto asco que ni siquiera puede echar un vistazo en esta dirección. Quería correr hasta ella y sujetarla para obligarla a poner sus ojos en mi, aunque su mirada fuera de odio. Nunca creí que este sentimiento, tuviera la fuerza necesaria para acabar conmigo. Observé a Black de reojo, alguien debería decirle que babear es de mala educación, ya que se estaba comiendo con la mirada a mi dulce Ariadna. Y pensar que ella lo prefiere a él. Desearía eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, pero no lograría nada más que el que ella me odie. Ni bien escuchó el nombre de este idiota, levantó la mirada hacía nuestro lugar, primero lo miró a él y luego a mi, aunque desvió su atención rápidamente. Me pareció verle los ojitos hinchados pero no estoy seguro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Ari, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
- ¿Con qué?- Le pregunté. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía a que se refería.  
- Con las clases de DCAO, ¿Con quién iras?-  
- No sé. Tengo que reconocer que Malfoy no es tan mal profesor, después de todo, sino fuera por él aún estaría tratando de hacer el primer hechizo, pero …- Sé que le prometí quedarme en su clase, fui una tonta. Sí me voy, hay más probabilidades de que terminé en Azkaban y aunque no me ama, no quiero que esté en ese lugar. El problema es que es Sirius el otro profesor y si tan solo le insinúo que me quedo con Malfoy … ya me puedo imaginar como va a reaccionar.  
- Quédate conmigo.- Me suplicó Isa. - Theodore se queda con Malfoy, me dijo que se cambiaba si el profesor no era un gry, pero dado que Sirius lo es … No quiero ser la única Gry en toda la clase.-  
- Esta bien, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.-  
- Yo también me quedo.- Dijo Hermy.  
- ¿Por?- Preguntó Isa.  
- Si me voy con Sirius, tendré que comenzar de cero y no tengo tiempo para perder. Los TIMOS están muy cerca, sería un suicidio.-  
- El problema será cuando se lo digamos a Sirius.- Les respondí.  
- Tenemos que ir a anotarnos, entre más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor.- Dijo Isa.  
- Iremos después del almuerzo, ahora tenemos que ir a Herbología.- Sentenció Hermy. Luego de la clase, que se me hizo interminable, regresamos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Malfoy. Hermione fue la primera en entrar, la seguí sin levantar la mirada.  
- Buenos días profesor.- Dijimos las tres a coro.  
- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- Preguntó muy cortésmente.  
- Nos queremos anotar en su clase.- Respondió Isa.  
- Muy bien, veamos … Granger, Jefferson y la Señorita Bast, listo, ya están confirmadas.-  
- Hasta luego, profesor.- Dijo Hermy y me apuré hacia la puerta.  
- Señorita Bast, aguarde un momento, tengo que hablarle sobre su último trabajo.- Genial y yo que creí que podría esquivarlo.  
- Las alcanzo luego.- Les dije a las chicas y se fueron.  
- ¿Les pediste que se quedaran?- Me preguntó.  
- No, Isa se queda por su novio Nott y Hermy porque no quiere empezar todo de cero.-  
- Es de mala educación no mirar a la persona cuando se le habla.-  
- Lo siento.- Me disculpe levantando mi rostro, pero mirando detrás de él. - ¿Ya se anotaron otros alumnos?-  
- Sí, los Sly de quinto, sexto y séptimo.-  
- Entonces, podrá quedarse en el castillo.-  
- Eso parece. ¿Se lo has dicho a Black?-  
- Aún no, ¿Qué quería decirme sobre mi trabajo?-  
- Nada, solo quería hablar contigo.-  
- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo irme?-  
- Ariadna, ¿Por qué estas enojada? Necesito saberlo, si dije o hice algo que te molestó, no fue mi intensión.- "No puedo disculparme por estar enamorado de ella."  
- No estoy enojada.-  
- ¿No vas a decirme que aún te dura el efecto de la aparición o sí?-  
- No profesor, estoy bien.-  
- Veo que arruiné todo, de nuevo me tratas de "Usted".-  
No puedo evitarlo, no quiero ser su amiga, no quiero estar cerca, me duele mucho tener que verlo.  
- Creí que te alegrarías de que me quedara, pero al parecer no es así. Puedes irte.-  
Bueno, tampoco quiero que sienta que prefiero que este en Azkaban porque no es así. Rodeé su escritorio y me acerqué algo dubitativa.  
- En verdad estoy feliz de que te quedes.- Le dije y lo abracé sin pensarlo. Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que yo vaya a salir corriendo.  
- Gracias y por favor, perdóname.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Por lo que sea que estés enojada.-  
Tiene razón, no es su culpa que me haya enamorado de él y que no me corresponda.  
- Lo siento, es solo que … estaba mal porque creí que irías a ese horrible lugar y no hacías nada para evitarlo.- Bueno, es lo más cercano a la realidad.  
- Me alegra …-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Que me quieras.-  
Sí supieras cuanto te quiero … - Claro que te quiero.- Le dije sonrojándome. Me quedé un rato así con él, abrazados.  
- Ya debo irme, vendré mañana.- Le dije al fin.  
- ¿Puedes venir hoy? Sé que no es día de tu clase extra pero …-  
- Me gustaría, pero todavía tengo que hablar con Sirius y con él en el castillo …-  
- Lo entiendo, no es una buena idea.-  
Me pareció que se puso triste, no lo sé. - ¿Te recuerdo a ella?- Le pregunté sin pensarlo.  
- ¿A quién?- Me preguntó confundido.  
- A la mujer a la que amas.- Le aclaré, me miró por unos segundos y …  
- ¿Crees que por eso quiero estar contigo?-  
- No, solo pregunté algo sin pensar. Soy demasiado curiosa.-  
- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?-  
¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de preguntarle eso? Él dijo que esa mujer era hermosa y yo no lo soy, no para él.  
- ¡Ariadna! Fue solo una broma, no te estoy amenazando.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Lo que dije sobre el gato …-  
- ¿Qué gato?-  
- ¿No me estabas escuchando?-  
- No, lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?-  
- Nada importante, olvídalo. Vete o llegaras tarde a tu próxima clase.-  
- Lo sé, nos vemos.- Le respondí, él se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente.  
- Para que tengas suerte el resto del día.- Me dijo sonriendo.  
- Gracias.- Es todo lo que pude decirle y me fui. Ahora probablemente mi cerebro no funcione por un buen rato. No fue tan malo mirarlo a los ojos y volver a estar con él, siempre y cuando no me ponga a pensar en ella.

No la entiendo, creí que yo le desagradaba pero … su abrazo. ¿Por qué me habrá preguntado si me recuerda a la mujer a la que amo? ¿No sé habrá dado cuenta de que me refería a ella? Por lo menos se queda en mi clase, me gustaría ver la cara de Black cuando se lo diga. Me hubiera gustado que regresará a la tarde, solo para poder estar un rato más con ella y hablar de cualquier tontería.

Bueno, llegar tarde no iba a ocurrir porque aún me quedaba una hora libre. Caminaba hacía la torre Gry, cuando algo me sujeto por detrás …  
- Escandalosa, no grites. Soy yo.- Me dijo Sirius muerto de risa.  
- Tonto, me asustaste. ¿Quieres que me de un ataque cardíaco?-  
- No pude evitarlo, te veías muy concentrada, ¿En qué pensabas?-  
¿En qué pensaba? Malfoy, Malfoy y Malfoy, pero no puedo decírselo. - En nada.-  
- Aún no te has anotado en mi clase, te estoy esperando.-  
¡Genial! Justo de lo que no quería hablar ¿Y ahora, cómo se lo digo? - Lo siento, pero … las chicas y yo, nos quedamos en la clase del profesor Malfoy.-  
- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?- Bramó Sirius. - NO VAS A QUEDARTE CON ÉL.-  
- NO ES TU DESICIÓN, YA NOS ANOTAMOS.-  
- ES UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO.-  
Estábamos los dos gritando en medio del pasillo y seguramente, haciendo un papelón.  
- Es mi profesor.-  
- Ariadna, se lo diré a tu abuelo.-  
- ¿Es una amenaza?-  
- Es por tú bien.-  
- Malfoy ha sido mi profesor desde principio de año y aquí estoy, viva y de una pieza.-  
- ¡No me importa!-  
- ¡Sirius! Tenemos que aprobar los TIMOS y ya tenemos nuestro programa de estudio diseñado.- Dijo Hermy que venía desde la torre. Espero que nuestros gritos no se sintieran desde allí arriba.  
- Esto no te incumbe, yo puedo enseñarle mejor que él.- Le respondió Sirius. - Ariadna vendrá a mi clase.-  
- ¡No lo haré!- Le respondí y traté de alejarme, pero él me aferró muy fuerte de la muñeca. - Me estas lastimando.-  
- SUELTALA BLACK.- Bramó Lucius con la varita en la mano.  
- NO TE ENTROMETAS MALFOY.-  
- LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO Y NO VOY A PERMITIRLO.-  
- ES MI PROMETIDA, QUE SE TE META EN LA CABEZA. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.-  
- ¡No soy tu prometida! ¡Suéltame!-  
- ¡No! No vas a ir con él.-  
- Voy a donde me plazca. Me duele.-  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Gruñó McGonagall. Sirius me sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, a tal punto, que se me durmió la mano.  
- Sirius me duele …-  
- ¡Por todos los cielos! Sirius suelta a esa niña.- Le ordenó McGonagall. Dudo por unos segundos pero le obedeció. Cuando vi mi mano, tenía la marca de sus dedos por toda la muñeca.  
- ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó Hermy.  
- No, me duele mucho.- Nunca imaginé que Sirius tuviera tanta fuerza y mucho menos que la ejerciera sobre mi.  
- Déjame ver.- Dijo Lucius, tomando mi mano con mucho cuidado.  
- ALEJATE DE ELLA.- Bramó Sirius.  
- DEBERÍA ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA. LA HAS LASTIMADO.-  
- Lucius llévala a la enfermería.- Sentenció McGonagall.  
- Minerva, no puedes dejar que vaya con él.-  
- Ya has hecho bastante en tu primer día, Sirius. Te recuerdo que soy la vicedirectora.-  
- Hermy, ¿Puedes buscar mis libros para la próxima clase?-  
- Por supuesto, no te preocupes.-  
- Gracias.-  
- Vamos, Señorita Bast.- Dijo Lucius, mirando de reojo a Sirius. Caminamos sin hablar y eso me hizo sentir incómoda.  
- Gracias por ayudarme.- Le dije para romper el silencio.  
- Te advertí sobre Black.- Me gruñó en respuesta.  
- Qué curioso. Él me advirtió sobre ti.-  
- ¿Aún te duele?- Me preguntó suavizándose.  
- Mucho, se me esta hinchando.-  
- Madame Pomfrey, le traigo una alumna.- Dijo entrando en la enfermería.  
- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le has hecho?- Exclamó la enfermera al ver mi muñeca. Malfoy gruñó.  
- No fue él, fue Sirius.- Le expliqué, ¿Por qué todos tienden a culparlo?  
- Perdón.- Se disculpo Madame Pomfrey. - ¿Qué sucedió?-  
- Sirius me aferró con fuerza.-  
- Te examinaré. Malfoy, puede retirarse.-  
- Tengo que quedarme, ordenes de McGonagall.- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.  
Sin más remedio, la enfermera agitó su varita varias veces y dijo …  
- Como lo pensaba, un poco más de fuerza o rotación y te hubiera quebrado los huesos.- Sentenció para mi horror y Lucius volvió a gruñir. - Tienes una importante fisura en el hueso cúbito, debes tomar esta poción que te aliviará el dolor y te restaurará los huesos, aún así deberás permanecer vendada por una semana. No puedes hacer fuerza ni movimientos bruscos con tu mano, hasta que te retire la venda. ¿De acuerdo?- Me preguntó y yo asentí. - Te escribiré una nota para Minerva, enseguida vuelvo.-  
- Gracias.- Respondí y me tomé la poción. Tanta magia y no pueden hacer que estas cosas tengan un gusto agradable. Unos instantes después me entregó la nota y salimos de la enfermería.  
- ¿Te sigue doliendo?- Me preguntó Malfoy.  
- Solo un poco, pero la poción tenía un gusto horrible.- Se rió. - No es gracioso.- Le dije molesta.  
- Tienes razón, lo siento. No pude evitar que te lastimara.-  
- No eres mi guardaespaldas, así que no deberías preocuparte.-  
- Pero fue mi culpa.-  
- No puedes hacerte cargo de todas las cosas que suceden.-  
- Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que el enojo de Black, fue porque te quedaste en mi clase.-  
- Bueno, sí …-  
- Al final, solo te traigo problemas, sería mejor que estuviera en Azkaban.-  
Lo tomé de la mano y entramos en un aula cercana. - No vuelvas a decir eso, te quiero mucho y no me gustaría que terminaras en ese lugar.- Le dije casi llorando y él me abrazó.  
- Yo también te quiero Ariadna. Por eso, me pone mal cuando te causo problemas o te lastimo. Me gustaría que …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Nada, mejor olvídalo.-  
- No seas malo, ahora me voy a quedar con la intriga.-  
Se reía. - Es mejor así.-  
Sin poder evitarlo, le hice un pucherito como si fuera una niña pequeña. - Vamos, cuéntame.-  
- No pongas esa carita, no es justo.-  
- Entonces, no te habló más.- Se lo dije en broma, pero por el cambio de actitud, me di cuenta de que él lo tomó literal.  
- No vuelvas a enojarte, por favor.- Me pidió abrazándome muy fuerte.  
- Solo fue una broma, tranquilo.- Le respondí, alejándome un poco para poder acariciarle el rostro, cerró los ojos ante mis caricias.  
- En verdad, te quiero mucho Ariadna.- Me dijo mirándome intensamente y sonriendo. Me va a ocasionar un paro cardíaco.  
- Yo también te quiero.- Claro que no del mismo modo que él. - Ya debo ir a clases, voy a llegar tarde.-  
- Te acompaño, así no tendrás problemas.-  
- ¿No tienes que ir a dar clases?-  
- No, recuerda que solo me quedaron tres cursos.-  
- Peor para los que te abandonaron, se quedaron sin un excelente profesor.-  
- Con adulaciones, no vas a conseguir mejores notas.-  
- No lo dije por eso.- Le respondí ofendida.  
Me sonrió. - Lo sé.-  
Habíamos llegado al aula de transformaciones, me hubiera gustado quedarme con él. Todos ya habían entrado, golpeo la puerta y entró primero, lo seguí unos pasos por detrás.  
Le dio una breve explicación a la jefa de mi casa, me sonrió y se marchó, dejando mi corazón completamente desbocado.  
- Señorita Bast, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Me preguntó mi profesora.  
A punto de desmayarme. - Madame Pomfrey le envía esta nota, aún me duele un poco.-  
- Por hoy, solo presenciará la clase, vaya a su asiento.-  
Me senté junto a Isa y le conté lo sucedido. Ya todos se habían enterado gracias a Hermy.

Deberían encerrar a Black, como la fiera peligrosa que es. La lastimó frente a mis ojos, debería haberlo asesinado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima?  
Me dijo que me quiere, aún no puedo creerlo. Por poco y la besó, de seguro me hubiera dado una cachetada por mi atrevimiento, pero … sus labios tan cerca. No puedo evitar desearla cada día más, la amo y quiero hacerla feliz. Necesito aclarar mis ideas, más aún necesito … buscar a alguien. Será mejor que salga del castillo por un rato.  
Caminé hasta Hogsmeade, en busca de mi desahogo y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, ahí estaba ella …  
- Hola Lu …- Me dijo seductoramente y acercándose a mi.  
- Hola Ardelia.-  
- Estaba pensando en ti.- Respondió, rodeándome con sus brazos. - Tuve el presentimiento de que te vería hoy.- Agregó rozando sus labios con los míos.  
- ¿Tienes algún mensaje para mi?- Falta que ahora el Señor Oscuro, decida cambiar sus planes.  
- No, solo vine a verte. Me imagino que rodeado de tantas niñas … has de necesitar algo de consuelo, ¿O alguna se te ha ofrecido?- Me preguntó rozando mi entrepierna con su mano. - Veo que no, vamos a mi casa.- Agregó y me desapareció con ella. Llegamos a su habitación, en donde he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre y comenzó a desvestirme sin tomarse nada de tiempo. Ha sido mi amante desde la muerte de mi esposa y cada vez que estoy con ella … solo imagino que estoy con Ariadna. Me arrojó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre mi, cerré los ojos y comencé a divagar …

Cuando terminó la clase, los chicos me llenaron de preguntas.  
- No puedo creer que mi padrino te hiciera esto, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?- Dijo Harry.  
- Solo estaba molesto, no fue su intención.-  
- ¿Hablaste con él?- Me preguntó Ron.  
- Aún no, voy a ir ahora.-  
- No deberías ir, por lo menos, no sola.- Me dijo Isa.  
- No puedo dejar las cosas así.-  
- Te lastimó y se supone que te ama, no me cierra.-  
- No importa, estaré bien.-  
- ¿Segura?-  
- Muy segura.-  
- Ten cuidado, sería mejor que dejaras que alguien te acompañara solo por si acaso.-  
- Estaré bien Isa, deja de ser tan paranoica.- Le respondí y me dirigí hasta la oficina de Sirius. Conociéndolo, como lo conozco, probablemente se este atormentado por lo sucedido. Golpee la puerta y entré.  
- ¡Ariadna! Lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Por favor, perdóname.- Me dijo abrazándome. - No quería lastimarte.-  
Tal y como lo esperaba. - Lo sé, tranquilo. Todo esta bien, nunca creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza.- Le respondí sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué te dijo Pomfrey?-  
- Que no es nada.- ¿Cómo le voy a decir que casi me quiebra los huesos?  
- ¿Entonces, por qué tienes la muñeca vendada?-  
- Sabes bien, que la enfermera siempre exagera.-  
- Te lastimé más de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo voy a mirar a tu abuelo? Se supone que yo debería cuidarte.-  
- No te preocupes por él. No le diremos nada.-  
- No se lo voy a ocultar. Probablemente ya no confíe en mi y tiene toda la razón.-  
- No seas tan fatalista.-  
- Tu abuelo no me dejará volver a cuidarte.-  
- Fue un accidente, yo no estoy enojada y aún quiero que me sigas cuidando como siempre.-  
Acarició mi rostro muy suavemente. - ¿Segura?-  
- Muy segura.- Le respondí sonriendo.  
- Te amo Ariadna, te prometo que no va a volver a suceder.-  
- Lo sé.- Es todo lo que podía responderle. No podía decirle que no lo amaba, y tampoco podía rechazarlo en estos momentos, porque sé que lo destrozaría. Acercó su rostro lentamente y me besó, no pude evitarlo y lo correspondí. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, con suaves caricias, de forma muy seductora. Creí que las apartaría pero no deseaba hacerlo, creo que aún siento algo por él. Me aferró a su cuerpo y pude sentir su dureza. Comenzó a besarme y lamerme el cuello, mientras sus caricias se intensificaban. Un sentimiento extraño surgía en mi interior … ¡Malditas hormonas! Deslizó su mano por debajo de mi camisa, me desabrochó el corpiño y acarició mis senos, que respondieron endureciéndose. Tenía que detenerlo …  
- ¡Sirius!- Traté de decir, pero me salió como un gemido. - Espera.- Dije gimiendo otra vez.  
- Lo siento.- Me dijo, aunque siguió acariciándome. Me subió sobre su escritorio y me besó con locura, para luego continuar lamiendo mi cuello. Ejerció una leve presión sobre mi, por lo cual terminé recostada sobre la mesa, me levantó el buzo y la camisa, para concentrarse en mi ombligo, me dio varios besos, al tiempo que sentí su aliento caliente sobre mi piel, lamió y succionó esa zona, haciéndome perder la concentración. Definitivamente, él sabía lo que hacía. Deslizó su mano por debajo de mi pollera y entonces me tensé.  
- ¡Sirius, detente!- Le pedí casi sin voz.  
- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- Se disculpó y esta vez se alejó sonrojado. Nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro algo incómodos, ya que al parecer ninguno sabía que decir. - Lamento haberme sobrepasado.- Dijo al fin.  
- Eso sonó muy feo, das a entender que has hecho algo muy pero muy malo.-  
- Me habías pedido que me detenga y no lo hice, te ignoré y tuviste que repetírmelo.-  
Definitivamente era demasiado caballeroso. - Bueno, sí … pero tampoco hiciste algo que … no me halla gustado.- Le confesé completamente ruborizada.  
- ¿Así que te gusto, eh?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y tomándome por la cintura para jalarme hacía él.  
- Creo que es muy obvio.-  
- Iré más lento la próxima vez.-  
¿Próxima vez? - Sirius yo …- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, me besó con mucha ternura, para luego abrazarme. Me quedé acurrucada entre sus brazos por un largo rato.  
- ¿Qué vas ha hacer, en las vacaciones de pascua?-  
- Supongo que estudiar, estudiar ¿Y ya te dije estudiar?-  
Se rió. - ¿Te gustaría salir de vacaciones?-  
- Por supuesto.-  
- ¿Conmigo?-  
- ¿Nosotros dos solos?-  
- Si, solos tú y yo.-  
Lo pensé por unos instantes, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. - ¿Y Harry?-  
- ¿Qué hay con él?-  
- Eres su única familia.-  
- ¿No crees que ya esta bastante grandecito para pasar unas vacaciones sin mi?-  
- Sí, pero …-  
- Vamos, di que sí.-  
- ¿Y la orden?-  
- No sigas buscando excusas sí no quieres ir, sólo dilo.- Gruñó.  
- No te pongas así.-  
- No puedo evitarlo, no soporto que me rechaces.-  
- Extremista, no te estoy rechazando.-  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?-  
- Iremos de vacaciones.- Le respondí, supongo que será divertido. Me abrazó feliz, porque logró convencerme … ahora solo me preocupa Lucius.  
- Debo irme.- Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
- ¿A dónde?-  
- A pedirle permiso a tu abuelo.-  
- Quédate un ratito más.- Le pedí. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta estar en sus brazos.  
- Nunca cambias, por eso me volves loco.-  
- ¿A qué te referís?-  
- Desde que era chica que cuando te abrazaba, no querías que te soltara. Podías pasarte horas enteras en mis brazos.- Me sonrojé, nunca lo había pensado. - Me encanta que te sonrojes.-  
- No te burles.-  
- Es en serio, desearía hacerte sonrojar más seguido. ¿Te cuento un secreto?-  
- ¿Cuál?-  
- Yo tampoco quería dejar de abrazarte.- Me respondió y me besó.  
Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, cuando me dejó para ir a ver a mi abuelo. Me fui a la torre gry y les conté de mis nuevos planes para pascuas.  
- ¿Vos y mi padrino? ¿Solos?- Preguntó Harry atónito.  
- ¿A dónde irán?- Preguntó Hermy.  
- A decir verdad, ni idea. Se le ocurrió a Sirius.-  
- Probablemente, te lleve a un cuartucho de hotel.- Dijo Ron.  
Las chicas nos sonrojamos y yo aún más, al recordar lo ocurrido durante la tarde.  
- Mi padrino es un caballero.- Salió a la defensiva Harry.  
- Pero es hombre.- Intervino Isa. - Creo que Ron tiene razón.-  
- ¡Isa!- Le dije avergonzada.  
- Los hombres solo piensan en eso. ¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Les dijo a Harry y Ron que miraron para otro lado.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Giny que hasta ese momento, solo nos había escuchado con mucha atención.  
- Theodore, por supuesto. Si fuera por él, estaríamos todo el día … ya me entienden.-  
Harry y Ron, decidieron que esta conversación era demasiado para ellos y se dieron a la fuga.  
- ¿Tú ya …?- Preguntó Hermy.  
- Sí y por eso, creo que Ron tiene razón. Sirius es adulto, así que …-  
Isa salé con Nott desde tercer año y desde fines del año pasado que mantienen relaciones. Es la única del grupo, sin contar a Tonks o al resto de los adultos.  
Bueno, vaya lió en el que me metí, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Quiero estar con Sirius y saber que es lo que realmente siento por él. Pero definitivamente, no esta en mi lista, mantener relaciones con él.

Al día siguiente, Sirius me avisó que mi abuelo nos daba permiso para irnos juntos. Hubiera preferido que dijera que no, pero era obvio, él adora a Sirius. Por más que insistí, no quiso decirme a donde vamos, lo cual me pone algo ansiosa.  
Estuve esquivando a Lucius hasta la hora de la clase extra, porque no tenía ni idea que iba a decirle, tampoco sé, porque siento la necesidad de darle explicaciones.  
- ¿Cómo anda mi alumna favorita?- Me preguntó Lucius, cuando entré a su oficina.  
- Sé supone que los profesores no deben tener favoritos.-  
- No me importa, tú eres mi favorita.- Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme. - No me has respondido.- Agregó, viendo que no reaccionaba.  
- Estoy bien, pero aún no terminé de preparar los bolsos.-  
- ¿Te vas?- Me preguntó, al tiempo que se borraba su sonrisa.  
- Sí, por la semana de pascuas.-  
- ¿Con tu abuelo?-  
- No.-  
- ¿Con tus amigos?-  
- Algo así … la verdad es que me voy con Sirius.- Le respondí bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿Te irás sola con él?- Gruñó.  
- Sí, ya habló con mi abuelo y él aceptó.-  
- ¿A dónde irán?-  
- No lo sé, no quiso decirme.-  
- No me gusta que vayas sola con él, y mucho menos que no sepas a donde irás.-  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien.-  
- Ten cuidado, ya viste que puede lastimarte.-  
- Fue un accidente, no lo hizo a propósito.-  
- No vayas.- Me pidió. No puedo cancelar todo ahora y mucho menos … él ama a otra, ya no puedo quedarme pensando en él … tengo que saber que siento por Sirius.  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Es peligroso, no es momento para salir de vacaciones con las cosas que están sucediendo.-  
- Sirius puede cuidarme, siempre lo ha hecho.-  
- Él no es tan eficiente cuando esta contigo.-  
- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-  
- Solo lo sé. No solo eres el punto débil de tu abuelo, también eres el de Black.- "Y el mío."  
- No puedo cancelar todo, además yo …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Nada.-  
- Dímelo.-  
- Quiero ir con él, necesito aclarar algunas cosas.- Me pareció que le molesto, ¿Quién sabe?  
- Averigua a donde vas y dímelo.- Gruñó.  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Quiero asegurarme que estés a salvo.-  
- ¿Por qué te …?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto a dónde voy?  
- No es eso lo que me preocupa.-  
- ¿Entonces?-  
- Me preocupo por ti.- Me gruñó y apartó su mirada. - Tenemos que practicar los hechizos, quedan solo dos semanas de clases.-  
Él sí que sabe como cortar una charla. - ¿Qué pasará después?-  
- ¿A qué te refieres?-  
- En el verano, ya no podremos vernos.-  
- Tal vez, vos no puedas verme, pero yo seguiré viéndote.-  
- Eso no es justo y dudo mucho que puedas escapar de la vigilancia de los aurores.-  
- No puedo arriesgarme a que descubran que somos amigos. Y sobre los aurores … te sorprendería que fácil ha sido para mi, engañarlos.-  
- ¿Por qué tú puedes verme y yo no?-  
- Ya te lo dije, si quieres, puedo escribirte todos los días.-  
Le hice un pucherito. - Esta bien, tú ganas. Pero tiene que ser todos los días.-  
Se rió y acarició mi rostro. - No pongas esa carita.- "Me conformo con las migajas que puedas darme."  
Ensayamos todos los hechizos, una y otra vez. Definitivamente, tengo que aprobar este TIMO por él, me ha ayudada y no quiero defraudarlo.  
- ¿Crees que pueda aprobar?-  
- Has mejorada lo suficiente, te irá bien. No te preocupes.-  
- ¿Seguro?-  
- ¿Qué ahora pretendes convertirte en auror, y acabar con los magos oscuros como yo?- Me preguntó molesto.  
- No, quiero aprobar por ti.- Al parecer no se esperaba esta respuesta, porque su expresión cambió rápidamente.  
- ¿Por mi?-  
- Sí, me has estado ayudando todo este tiempo y no quiero que tus esfuerzos se vayan al tacho.-  
Se reía. - No importa si te va bien o mal, de cualquier forma, obtuve lo que quería con estas clases.-  
- ¿Qué era?-  
- ¿No lo sabes?-  
- No, por eso pregunto.-  
- Quería tu amistad.- "En realidad, mucho más, pero al parecer es lo máximo que puedo obtener."  
- ¿Querías ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué?-  
- Algún día te lo voy a decir.-  
Siempre me sale con lo mismo, le encanta dejarme con la intriga. - Sos muy malo, siempre me decís lo mismo y nunca me aclaras nada.- Le hice otro pucherito, no sé porque me comportó así con él. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza, hacerle un pucherito a Sirius o a cualquier otro.  
- No hagas eso. Soy un mortífago, se supone que soy malvado.-  
- No lo eres y no quiero que vuelvas a decirlo, o me voy a enojar.- No me gusta que hable sobre eso, porque cada vez que lo hace, parece que algo se muriera en su interior, lo puedo ver a través de sus ojos.  
- No puedo cambiar mi pasado, ni el hecho de ser …-  
Puse mi mano sobre sus labios, no quiero que siga con eso. - Lo sé, pero nada de eso va a ocasionar que dejemos de ser amigos.-  
- ¿Lo prometes?-  
Supongo que debe sentirse muy solo, nunca me ha hablado de que tenga amigos o familia que lo quieran, y si soy su única amiga, entiendo que no quiera perderme.  
- Te lo prometo con todo mi corazón.- Le respondí abrazándolo.  
- Gracias.- Me dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.  
- ¿Qué vas ha hacer en las vacaciones?-  
- Tengo que reportarme ante el Señor Tenebroso, como paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el castillo, no me ha asignado ninguna misión.-  
- ¿Tienes que ir a verlo?-  
- No tengo opción.-  
- Ten cuidado.- Le dije acariciando su rostro. Estuvimos juntos, hablando de varias cosas, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, le prometí que me cuidaría y regresaría pronto.

Black con ella, solos … no quiero imaginarme que va a ocurrir entre ellos. Parezco un perro callejero que se conforma con una simple sonrisa de alguien al pasar y la sigue, moviendo el rabo. Hasta este punto soy capaz de rebajarme, solo para poder tener un solo minuto con ella. Esas miradas que pone, esos pucheritos que me hace, va a volverme loco y pensar que Black la tiene toda para él … ese maldito embustero. Por lo menos prometió que seremos amigos … aunque no sé como va a funcionar nuestra amistad, dada las circunstancias, soy un mortífago y ella, la nieta de un miembro de la orden … no tenemos mucho futuro juntos.

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia. El próximo capítulo se llama: Vacaciones en la playa.  
¿Logrará sobrevivir la amistad ente Lu y Ari, a pesar de sus diferencias?  
¿Lograrán estar juntos?  
¿Qué ocurrirá con Sirius?  
¿Cuál es la misión de Lu en Hogwarts?


End file.
